Catching up to My Past
by necha
Summary: Kagome has to find out the the truth about what happened to her real family, Who is she to trust she can't return to the fudal era but will she ever see her son or best friends,
1. Decisions made

Authors not to readers::

Dark Angel Belongs to James Cameron and Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi None of the Characters in this story belong to me.

Now on with the story

As I sit here thinking about everything that has happened in life I begin to realize its time that I find my brothers and sisters. I can't live my life in a lie anymore, its been ten years since that day and I still remember it so crystal clear the cold snow my heart racing as we decided it was time that we broke out of that place Max was having her seizure's pretty slowly at the time we didn't know what they were but now that I've been out so long I've had a chance to find out. I also have them from time to time but it's always been here in the safety of my home where no one but momma higurashi knows. That night we escaped Eva died during the escape and I know some of the others were recaptured and lost all contact with the rest I don't even know who made it out. but I do know that Tinga is dead I caught the international hack just a couple of months ago its actually the reason I need to go back, cause as I figure it one of my brother's or sisters has to live in Seattle for this eye's only dude to know so much.

Momma and Papa found me just 2 days later in their barn so exhausted from all the running and with a high fever they adopted me a few months later through an attorney who did up all the paperwork since I wasn't in the system, and my adopted surname became Higurashi my parents and baby brother Souta who was about 5 1/2 years old. 2 years later at the age of 11 I knew manticore was closing in and I told my parents that I had to leave but they didn't want me to I was apart of their family they packed up that night but I could hear them closing in dad told us to go underground tunnels that he would hold them back as long as he could, I didn't want to leave him behind but momma said I needed to help her protect souta. I lost the only father figure I had known that day. We moved back to Japan that day never even getting to see dad properly buried. We moved in with Jiichan and lived there ever since I felt a strange calm that day I entered the shrine grounds

On the day of my 15th birthday I was trying to find our cat buyo in the well house when I was pulled into the feudal era. about 500 years into the past and found the shikon No Tama in my body and it was shattered it was funny though because I acted like a complete klutz there and always getting into trouble when I could have easily fought and killed them but it felt good to let someone else handle thing and to think they really thought kikyo to be my incarnation I just let her borrow my soul. What I still don't understand is how the shikon no tama got into my body cause it sure wasn't there when I was at manticore so it must have been when I arrived at the shrine maybe it choose me to be its protector.

I finished my quest a few days after my 18th birthday and came back and the well sealed behind me. its funny how much I miss my friends from the feudal era but I never trusted them enough to tell them my secret even though I know that out of everyone they would have understood better I mean hello Inuyasha is half demon, but a part of me felt that he never would accepted it I mean look at how badly he wanted to become full demon. But a year has past and the last few months since I found out about tinga's death and the one about the x-5's location being reveled by accident. Since no one knows where I am, my family was safe but I can feel it in my bones that things are going to get a hell of a lot wilder.

"Kagome...... kagome?? Are you alright dear?" my mom asked gazing up at me in the goshikbu tree where I had climbed up to. "Hun whets wrong???" her brown eyes looked up at me with concern

"Mom I know you don't want to hear this but its time that I go back to the states!" I stated calmly while looking past her at my 15 year old brother souta who was playing soccer with some of his friends across the shrine.

"kagome are you sure this is what you want to do, I mean I don't know who those people are but if the eye's only cable hacks are correct then those people who have died and who have been sent into hiding from the lives they have managed to maintain what if these people get a hold of you??" I jumped down and walked towards where she stood looking up at me.

"I know mom but I have this feeling that things are going to get a lot worse and I don't want you or souta to get mixed up in this. I've managed to hide this long and so have some of my brothers and sisters but its time that we regroup and end this once and for all..... Momma I wish that you could be there for me but its time that I handle my past. You appeared like a guardian Angel at a time in my life when I need it the most and I love that you gave me; a complete stranger a family and home. But its time that I deal with my past, so that we can all have a better future." I held her in my arms as she began to cry and I realized that I was crying as well.

The next thing I felt was arms wrapping around both of us as if to comfort I looked up in to souta's 5'11frame and leaned onto his shoulder and crying harder.

"What's going on with both of you why are you crying?" he asked with concern. "Mom, kagome???" we finally got a hold of our selves.

"souta I have to leave soon and I don't know if I'll be coming back..." I sighed as he looked down

"I thought the well closed, where you have to go??" souta whispered while gazing at the ground." I mean don't you want to be with us. I know you had to protect the jewel and all but family has to mean something also. how can you tell me your not going to come back." he pulled away further than before.

"souta, I'm not your biological sister, I was adopted you don't remember that because your real sister had just died a few weeks before I came along so you just thought I was her when mom and dad asked me if I wanted to be adopted. I love you like a real brother and that's why I have to go I have unfinished business with the people who made me and I don't want to put you in danger."

"But sis, I've had all the training even you began to train me when I was little I know you were trying to make me think it was a game but I've always known you were teaching me to take care of myself and momma and jiichan and I know you think that I didn't know you weren't her but I have its just a coincidence you both had the same name. I never had misplaced affection I may act like I don't know anything but that's because you have taught me that people over look the ones who act innocent or dumb. it's the reason you hid your strength and your talents from inuyasha. I know I acted like I worshiped the ground he walked on but you were always my real hero. Can't I go with you, I don't want you being out there on your own." his look held strength and stubbornness. " you can ask mom ever since you first went down the well I've been training so hard I was already put in an advance class because of what you taught me!" my mom nodded when I glanced at her and she had a look of pride.

"look I don't want you in danger, the people we are going after won't think twice about killing you."

"y would anyone want to kill you sis I mean..."

"I'm bi-engineered super soldier... "souta looked at me like I had gone nuts.

"what are you talking about?" he asked

"well you know how the last few months Eye's only has been doing satellite hacks warning the transgenic... "I paused to let him nod, "well baby brother I'm one of those transgenic"

"how is this possible you don't have a barcode!!!?"

"I do I'm just really good at hiding it from people mom taught me how. however its time for me to return to the state and join my family in the battle in which I can feel is drawing nearer."

"I'm going with you!" souta said stubbornly.

"I won't let you do that souta; momma and jiichan will need you now more then ever before." I said glancing towards mom then back at him, he also looked at her. "souta I know you want to be there for me but I need you to protect mom and jiichan and I'm sure I'll make it back, I don't know when but I'll contact you guys every chance I get."

"look I know you think that because I'm young I don't understand anything but I know more that you think I do, mom sent me to America for about a year those two years that you were missing, and I've learned a lot and I have contacts that may be able to help us while we are there. But the deal is I get to go with you if we both agree that things are getting to dangerous or that my cover is blown I'll return home. mom tells her that she needs to take me, I may be young but I can be a lot of help" I looked over towards my mother a waited for her answer.

"Kagome, we all had to deal with your loss for a while there and souta took it the hardest its the reason I sent him away so that he could get a change of scenery for a while there. I do believe that he would be a great asset to you over there he learned a lot during his stay in the united states. I'm agree to this because I know that you will watch over him and he will watch over you as well, he has studied martial arts and has been trained by you to an extent I'm sure that if you stay another month it won't do much harm to train him a bit and you'll be 20 soon and you should spend that with us." my mothers eye's begged me to agree as souta's had begged her just a few short moments ago and I found myself unable to disagree with her. I sighed in defeat, and souta immediately whooped in joy.

"not so fast Souta" he immediately stood at attention." we are going to stay for two months that I can give you some hard core training and it wont' be easy cause the people I deal with won't hesitate to kill you they have been hunting me and my siblings for years and wont' give up or care about who gets caught in the crossfire."

"yes ma'am" mom began to laugh beside us and we both stared at her then joined along. "we start tomorrow morning kiddo"


	2. Returning to Seattle

Two months later

we all stood at the airport hugging " now Kagome I want you to take care of your brother, and Souta take care of your sister, listen to what she has to say if she says you have to come back cause its to dangerous then by the kami's you return home immediately."  
she stood looking at us as if trying to memorize every feature, jiichan was still being his usual I believe I'm a great priest and I will bless you so that you're safe." Papa leave the kids alone just give them there goodbyes." Jiichan finally stopped blessing us and our things

"kagome my granddaughter though you are not of my blood you are still the best granddaughter this old man could ever ask for as well as a strong priestess, keep your strength and purity around you always because it is what protects you and those you love. I sense tough times ahead. But you and your brother and your other sibling will prevail you will lose some but the greater good will prevail in the end and I am proud to know that my grandchildren will be apart of those protecting the future." he paused and turned to souta and pulled out prayer beads I gasped. and all of them turned to look at me.

"honey whets wrong?" momma asked me.

" those are Mirouku's prayer beads, where did you find that grandpa? " I asked gazing at them longingly and grasping souta's hand.

"these have been passed down for centuries in our family, one of our ancestors asked that we forever pass this down to priest or priestess in our family line, and I wanted to wait for souta's birthday to give him this but I looks like he wont' be here for that this year so I want to give it to him now." he said proudly

"thanks jiichan I'll keep them safe for my own children." souta said bowing respectfully and reaching for the prayer beads and pulling it over his neck.

"Kagome I want you to contact me as often as you can, here is a satellite phone for you to use to call us anytime. also I have set up an account in Seattle for you to use anytime it has everything you will need so you shouldn't have to worry. I also want you to contact and old friend of mine, his name is Logan Cale he's an old journalist friend of mine from collage, he lives in Seattle so he maybe able to help you get set up with finding a job and home to stay." she handed me a letter, " this is a letter explaining to him that your my children, and to help you if you ever need it, and trust me he will help you, I will send you the necessary funds if he needs it to help you find what ever you need." she also handed me a pack full of home Schooling information " this is for souta so that he will still be able to keep up with his schooling just go to this school and arrange for them to send you any necessary studies that he will need, or if you chose send him to actual school." she looked over at him and said very sternly, "souta I want you to keep up with your studies its necessary for your future. I love you both and I want you to take care of each other, let me know of any progress." she kissed and hugged us both.

"we will mother" we said in union before picking up our bags and heading to our gate. we both looked back and waved before going around the corner. our flight was long I had my iPod to listening to Somebody Help Me by Full Blown Roses. it was long flight in which souta snored through finally we landed in Seattle, I pulled up my hoodie and so did souta to avoid the rain and the hover drone hovering past as we walked down the stairs from the plane to the ground then followed everyone into the building. we walked to the foreign check in booth and gave the man our passports

"Welcome to the country Ms. Higurishi and Mr. Higurishi" he said while looking at our passports " What is the reason for your stay in the United States?"

"We were actually born here Mr. Heights, I felt it was time I returned to my roots and got to know the world as for my brother he's been assigned to a new boarding school in Seattle by my mother so that I can watch over him occasionally." I stated looking him dead in the eyes

"okay well I hope you enjoy for stay. here is a brochure for the nearest hotel and motels" he passed me some handouts for visitors

"thank you Mr. Heights" we said in union, and proceeded to go to baggage claim, where we checked our luggage.

"ok now to look for Mr. Cale's place, I wonder if there are any cabs around here, we may just have to rent a car, what do you think souta??" I said looking to him. He looked thoughtful for a second. well we are going to need quick access transportation, the best thing to do around here is get a job as a messenger and have motorcycle's or bicycles for transportation, personally I prefer Kawasaki Ninja ZX-14 but if you want we could rent a car but I think it would cost to much in the end I say we buy a pair of motorcycles and go from there take a taxi cab to the nearest towing place and find a one their for pretty cheap."

"Souta, you're too much of a smartass for your own good, but that's a great idea. let see what time is it?" I look around until I saw one across the room," ok its only 6am so we have a lot of time let's go ahead and find a towing or impound yard! oh wait you should go ahead and give mom a call let her know we are ok and safe." Souta nodded then started looking through his pack. got the phone out and dialed the number then handed the phone to me. "hey mom.... yeah we had a great flight, kind of boring but fine......yea I know but first we are going to explore the whole city, don't worry we'll be fine, I'll call you again once we find a place... yeah ok. we send all our love to you guy's also." hung up the phone. "mom sends love and kisses and a huge bear hug." we both began to laugh "come on squirt better get moving day light has just arrived" we pick up our luggage and headed for the door.

we got a cab to take us to nearest impound yard which was about 40min, looking around I saw to many cars that looked like they were on their last run and been here for years. we entered the building, which looked to be empty but I could hear some shuffling from the back. souta started to reach for the bell, but I grabbed his hand, he shot me a questioning look I reached beyond to the inventory list glanced through the list to motorcycles that had been here for a few months and found 4 Kawasaki Ninja ZX-14 on the list, putting it back down I nodded the affirmative to Souta who pressed the bell. the shuffling drew closer and a man standing about 5'8 mid 50's came walking in from the back room looking for the most part like he had been working on parts the last few nights in a row. "what can I do for you folks." he asked looking us both up and down and lingered on my chest.

I couldn't help but roll my eye's, "well sir we are new to town and looking for some motorcycles and heard that you some times bikes get impounded here and the owner's never pick them up so I figure I could take a look at the bikes you have in back and give you a good offer." I winked at him gaining his attention " how does that sound, I mean they are practically abandoned if they've been her for more than two months so the owners are probably never going to come back and get them" He reached for the list and started looking through it, then looked back up at us.

"well seems your in luck we have 12 bikes that you can look through which have been here for 6 months." he smiled at us, then turned to grab a few keys and motioned for us to follow so we did, we looked at what he was offering us. the model we wanted came in 4 different colors. Metallic Midnight Sapphire Blue, Atomic Silver, Metallic Flat Spark Black/Metallic Persimmon Red which were all great looking and in great shape on the outside.

"do you mind if we take a look under the bikes and see what shape all the parts are in." I asked him

"nope go right ahead miss..."

"Higurashi, Kagome Higurashi."

"miss Higurashi, I'm Carl Thompson take the time you need to make your decision I don't want to give you something that will brake down in a few days, if anything I've made sure to keep all vehicles in my lot up to code I keep the Junkers all on the edge of the lot so that people don't think I have much to steal." he said "would you like some tools?"

"Yeah that would be great also if you wouldn't mind letting me see the keys so I can see how this baby sounds?" I asked

"no problem, which one's you thinking on?" he asked as he handed the keys over and headed towards the tool shed a few feet away.

"the Kawasaki Ninja ZX-14 all for of them I want to look at!" I said as I got down on the ground and laid on my back just underneath the bike

"good choice I think that's the best model we own on the lot" he looked at us in approval "you must really know your bikes"

"I wouldn't say that but our dad was a mechanic when I was little he use to teach me everything he knew and after he died it was my only connection to him so I stuck with it and taught my brother everything he knows now." he nodded his understanding while I looked underneath and souta revved the engine. He came out every 20 mins to check on our progress I could hear him speaking to others who came in asking about their impounded vehicles.

we did this process with the other three, spending 30 to 40 minutes checking things out "ok, we'll take the Metallic Midnight Sapphire Blue and Metallic Flat Spark Black, they are the one is the best shape, you may want to check the cooling system on the silver and change the rear brake disc's on the red as well as the rear suspension. but other than that they are in pretty good shape Carl." I said, and nodded for souta to hand him the other keys back but keep the two for the ones we wanted. we all headed back into the building "so how much are you willing to sell them for? cause considering their make model and the great shape they are in I would say on the market the would come out to about $3,000 each." I asked he looked rather impressed went to his file cabinet and took out to file folders and looked some things up.

"well considering the times it's been here and the rate for impounding fee it and its upkeep fee, titles for both vehicles and registration, your total for both of them all together is $4,243.15. but I'll throw a full tank of gas in with that for both." he said looking up at us waiting on our decision

"we'll take them, thanks Carl for putting up with us." souta passed me my knapsack and I pulled out the necessary amount." here you go all I need is the title and registration and we'll get out of your hair." He smiled and did up the necessary paperwork.

"if you ever need anything look me up I may be able to find what your looking for whatever it may be." he laughed, and we joined in the laughter

"do you happen to know the time?" souta asked

"yeah it's about 11:30, close to lunch hour." Carl said looking up from the paperwork.

"do you know any good place to eat around here haven't eaten all morning." Souta asked

"yeah there some places in sector (find infor later) but it's by this place called Jampony. Can't miss it just about a block down the road from there great Chinese food" Carl advised

" Thanks man we really appreciate your patients with us. Hope to see you around!" souta said Carl opened the gate to the yard we started our motorbikes put on our helmets and started moving forward, I nodded to Carl as he said his goodbye. we decided to just stop at a place down the street to get something to eat then look for Mr. Cale's place.


	3. Who the Hell are you

it took us another couple of hours to find Logan Cale's place we got lost several times, chain up our bikes and alarmed them took the elevator up to his floor then knocked on the door. all the shuffling around ceased at the sound of our knock. "Logan is you expecting anyone." a woman's voice could be heard

"no but can you get the door Asha." Souta of course didn't hear this but with my super hearing I heard everything souta knocked again and then the door opened.

"Hi Can I help you?" a blonde woman answered the door about 5'3, athletic build and she assessed us as if looking for a threat.

" Hello, we are the Higurashi and we are looking for Logan Cale!" I stated assessing her as well and determining that she wasn't a threat

"I'm sorry do you know Logan?" she asked suspiciously

"We don't but our mother use to be a very close friend of his." I stated.

"could you wait here for a moment please?" we nodded and affirmative, she closed the door and walked towards the back. "Logan there are two teen's at your door saying they are the children of a Mrs. Higurashi"

"Asha go ahead and let them in she was my babysitter and close friend of my family many years ago." Logan said then the clanking of something being taken off the stove was heard, and asha's footstep's returning to the door. "come on in," we followed her down the hall and into the dinning room and kitchen area. "ok well Logan I'll get going but I never got your answer is it alright if I leave the box here for the night I'll be back for it tomorrow."

"yeah go right ahead Asha it will be left in the computer room ok." Logan said while looking at us both. Asha said goodbye to us all and left "Kagome Higurashi I can't believe its you the last time I say you was when you were 3 years old and I was about 9"

"I'm sorry but this may come as a shock and yes my name is Kagome but their really daughter died at the age of nine and they adopted me a few months later, I was an orphan. but this is Momma's biological son Souta Higurashi" He looked shocked to say the least.

"I'm sorry for their loss, please giving your mother my regards, she was my nanny up until Mr. Higurashi got a better job and they moved away. how are your parents anyway?"

"well momma is doing fine and so is jiichan but papa died 2 years after my adoption, some bad people were trying to take me and he gave up his life to give us time to run and we ended up moving to Japan to live with jiichan. but that's not why I'm here. I moved back to the state because I want to find all my siblings, Sour will be home schooling but we are looking for a place to stay and momma said that because your a journalist you would probably have the connections to find us a place. she gave me a letter to give to you." I started shifting through my knapsack and finally found the letter and drew it out, passed it over to him.

He began to read.

_My Dear Logan, _

_It has been nearly 17 years since I last saw you. Be sure to know that I am very proud of you and all your accomplishments, working as one of eyes only correspondence has brought you to your dream of helping others and I'm glad that you have that. As Kagome has probably told you she is not the same child you grew up with at one point she was adopted in June of 2009 just before the pulse happened. she showed up at our home alone and scared, but very primitive all the same we had just lost our own daughter a few months prior and her coming two us was like a gift of the kami's and we were blessed to have her join our family. On that day there was a lot of commotion with the military base about 20miles from us and I just knew she had to have been a part of the trouble that was brewing and I had to protect her. we hide her for the next few days until things began to settle down she was quite and distrustful of us for a time but eventually began to join as one with us when things cleared out, we asked if we could adopt her and she agreed. time passed and we grew closer then two years had past military activity began a new and we all know that they had returned to search the area and we made an escape plan, but before we could get out they began to close in it was only a matter of time, _

_Thomas said that I would have to go and protect the children and that he would hold them off. kagome wanted to stay behind and fight but I convinced her that souta need her more then anything, so we got away with the loss of Thomas, he died that night protecting us. we moved to Japan to live with his father and many things have happened to my daughter since then some extraordinary things that even for her were never thought possible. But since her this recent tragic loss to her, she has been determined to find her real siblings, and souta is determined to help his big sister find her family. _

_I know that you are the person considering your journalistic pass, and your connection to eyes only. yes I know who, he is though I have never told a soul. __'dam how could she know __that' you probably wondering how I know that, well I've always had an affinity, and my heart tells me that you would do anything to help the weak and down trodden. just know that I would be proud to call you son if you were my own. But my children will need help while they are in Seattle, they need a place to stay so if you can help them find a place or search for what kagome is searching for I would really appreciate it. __**' well nanny Higurashi your in luck, I do happen to know what your daughter is looking for but I'm not going to let her make the same mistakes as Max and I made. I lost Max but I won't let you lose your daughter'**__ and last but not least kagome has my contact information if you need any type of funding to help in the search or for anything else just let me know I will provide you with anything that's needed. _

_love your late Nanny _

_Kairia A. Higurashi._

"Well Kagome, your in allot of luck if I'm correct."

"and what do you mean by that Mr. Cale?" Kagome asked suspsiously.

" Please Call me Logan," he said as he motioned for them to follow him to his computer room. where he started rummaging in his file cabinet until he pulled out the file he needed. he then passed it to her.

"what is this Logan?" she asked holding it in her hand.

"well its information I've compiled on Manticore." Kagome got in a defensive position immediately. "I met one of your siblings about a year and half ago and I was trying to help her find you all, as your mom obviously figured out I'm Eye's only"

"What's your proof that you're him?" Kagome demanded.

"Do not attempt to adjust your set this is a streaming freedom video bulletin this cable hack will last exactly 60 seconds" he replied.

"That don't mean nothing man you could have practiced that in front of the mirror like a hundred times." I said putting my hands on my hips. souta nodded.


	4. I thought you were dead

"well Max was a great friend of mine, her and zack both died trying to take down Manticore right after Tinga's death only Lydecker, Krit, Syl, and i made it out."

"Ha there is a flaw in your fucking story Lydecker is our enemy he was trying to recapture us." I said going for my knife and holding it to his throat.

"He was your enemy, but when Renfro started murdering your siblings and tried to have him murdered he switched sides."

"Who the Hell is Renfro?"

"Its all in the file just read and its has all the info i have found and notes of what has happened since i met max. Your mom sent you to me because she knew who i was but she obviously didn't tell you because she wanted me to be comfortable to tell you on my own. my identity is the biggest secret I've kept. Max kept it for me, and when i lost her i don't think i would have been able to function if the people of this country didn't need me. those first few weeks after she died were pretty hard but i knew she would have wanted me to do what i do." i could hear the emotion in his voice and slowly brought my knife down

"Ok i believe you for now. but you better not be lying to me or i will make you regret ever trying to cross me. because I've had to deal with things that even my siblings would never believe and neither would you." _'i could honestly say that I'm probably stronger and faster then the average transgenic'_ i plopped down on his coach and began to read. the file and the things i found out made me want to cry.

there was an acquired silence while i read but souta decided to break it " so Logan you got anything to eat around her we spent several hours trying to find your place and it wasn't easy let me tell you.

" Oh yeah i was in the middle of making dinner just let me finish it up and we can all eat." souta and him headed back to the kitchen"

"so Logan, from what you told us it sounds like you and max were dating!"

"well we weren't dating exactly i mean that night just before we found out Tinga was dead was the night of our first kiss and well Zack ended up interrupting us saying he found where Tinga was being held and that Max had to help him get her out, but what we didn't know was that Renfro had her all tubes up and that she was practically dead already, Zack was injured and Lydecker captured max but took her to safety because of what he saw tinga's condition was and knew that Bitch Renfro had done this to his Kids as he put it. he was going to kill max then kill himself but she convinced him to give her a chance at escape she had made it ten years on the run. well he gave into her so she took him to find us, my assistant at the time told her were to find me and zack and krit and syl cause we were planning to mount and attack against manticore to get max back. well she showed back up like some magician with lydecker and we started planning Manticores downfall. they planted the bombs but were detected. renfro sent out your sister brin to stop the bombs and max went back to stop her they were almost out except there was some last minute delays and some x-7 were in the facility and were let out her younger clone shot max in the heart and zack was severely injured and captured." souta looked towards me and saw the tears running down my cheeks ran over and brought me into his arms

"let it out Kagome, you didn't cry when the well closed but you can cry now, I'll never leave you and we'll get the rest of them out. Logan where are Syl and Krit now???" souta looked over his shoulder at Logan

"well I'm not sure but I'll get a hold of lydecker they stay in contact with him now." Logan said reaching for his phone.

"Logan if Lydecker asks why doesn't mention it to him that i came just tell him that you would like to ask them something and to have them contact you! Cause as much as you say he has changed i want to talk to krit and syl first before speaking to him." he nodded as he dialed.

"Hey Lydecker this is Logan Cale, i want to speak the Syl and Krit so if you could have them contact me then do it and its not something you can help me with so don't bother asking me what i need them for just contact them and have them get back to me asap." Logan said then hung up "no answer just left him a message. ok so your mom wants me to find you a place to stay. well I'll let you have the spare rooms until i can find you a place. is there anything else you need for now?" he asked as he served the food onto three plates.

"well we will need to find jobs, preferable a messenger service so it's easier to get around." Logan started to laugh at that, "whets so funny?" i asked confused

"well that's funny because Max happened to work as a messenger that's the reason we met because she worked as a messenger cased out my place, then moonlighted as a cat burglar." we all began to laugh. " I just found out the location for where Renfro set up the New Manticore and was going to send out this video telling people its location when asha came over to ask me a favor, then you two showed up."

"well go ahead and send the damn video" Logan headed back to the computer room while we started heading to the table to eat. i could hear him typing some keys in and was about to send the program but just before he was about to hit the key, we heard a commotion on the skylight Logan immediately went for his gun, and souta and i got into a fighting position. when a girl jumped down and also took up a fighting position from Logan angle he couldn't see who it was but a woman with long brown hair and military uniform, got into a defensive position as well and assessed souta and i. she seemed familiar but she moved quickly form defensive to attack and i had to quickly fight back.

"i swear to god if you have hurt him, I'll kill you right here, right now you fucking bitch." the woman said.

"Kill who? what the hell are you talking about?" i said blocking her punches, kicks and trying to pull her into a head lock but not succeeding. she sweeps my feet out from under me and souta goes in for the attack as she tried to gut me.

"Leave my sister alone you bitch" he says attacking her and she goes into the defensive position, to Logan we just seem to be a big blur even Souta.

"where is logins body tell me what have you done to him, renfro told me she sent you out to kill him and i just had to stop you guys although i didn't think she would send two of you." a gunshot went off. we all stopped and got into a defensive

position wondering who had shot when we all so it was Logan he just stared at the other woman.

"Max?" he asked in shock.

He walked towards her "We got to get you out of here, they are coming to get you!" she said as they kissed, "We got to go they are coming to get you!"

"Go, who's coming, how did you survive, i mean you died in my arms, and zack was captured", he stopped talking

"i know he was, he shot himself in the head so that i could live, the dr. needed and x-5 heart so zack gave up his life for me. Renfro is using his organs for spare parts. the fucking bitch the only thing that's kept me from not killing myself the last few months was my thoughts of you. Renfro said that you were causing to much trouble trying to find their new location and that she needed eye's only dead and that she had found out your identity and she was sending and assassin. Shit the assassins" she twisted around and got in a defensive position in front of him as if to protect him from us.

"Maxi if i wanted Logan dead he would have been a long time again."

"who the hell are you?" she asked looking over her shoulder at Logan for reassurance.

"I'm hurt maxi don't you remember your baby sister?" i pouted, then rubbed my fist into my eye's for added remembrance

"Kagome, is that really you?" Max asked surprised.

"well i would hope so other wise it would be weird for me to have that name and not be me." i replied.

"still the smart ass i see." Max said as she rushed to hug me. Logan gasped for air and fell to the ground "Logan whats wrong, Logan whats happening" Max cried as she ran back to him, he shook his head.

"You Killed him That's whets happening . Nice job 452, Mission accomplished." a voice said "Yeah I'd stop touching him if i were you. You're just going to make it worse."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Max asked angrily

"A genetically-targeted retrovirus. You're the Carrier. Any Intimate contact between you activates the agent." He chuckled and smirked " Now you didn't kiss him or anything, did yaw?"

_"You Son of a Bitch." Max let go Logan, and souta caught him before_ he fell from his up right position in which max had held him. she went for the hot looking guy _'what the hell am i thinking he is obviously the enemy, but he is so hot i haven't felt this attracted to anyone since Inuyasha'_ He pulled a gun on her before she could reach him

"Whoa, whoa. Hey, I'm just following orders. Okay. renfro said if you want him to live, bring him back to manticore and turn yourself in." He stated

"There's a Cure?" She asked matterfactly

"Yeah she'll give him the antigen...if he tells her what he knows and who he's been working with." he glanced at Logan and us.

"And why should i believe her?" Max affirmed

"what choice do you have?" the hot guys said as we lifted Logan into his chair He motioned for max to go stand by us " Well, it looks like we got ourselves a convoy." he said as beeping sound came from the computer behind him and he glanced at it Max took this as her signal to attack she managed to disarm him but they were still fight i knew not to step in it was her fight and her anger that need to be let out, she kicked the gun over to me

"Kagome." i grabbed it and aimed at him. and Max got up.

"Fine Fine, but when he's dead, can i go home?" he asked holding up his hands in surrender. Max took the gun from me, and i headed to the computer

"Sorry Gorgeous, but its not going to be there." He looked to me as i looked at him while i spoke,

"What are you doing?" His brow furrowed as he asked me

"Ending this thing once and for all." i hit enter on the keyboard and watched as the computer active the transmitter to connect to all satellite's to send the message out. and the video

_**"Do not attempt to adjust your set this is a streaming freedom video bulletin, your location has been revealed. Your secret is out, and now Manticre will be held accountable for its crimes. Manticore's facility is located an hour southwest, of Seattle."**_ I went over to him and tied up his hands, "souta go get my gear out of my bag," He followed orders,  
"Max hand Logan the gun we have to get the rest of our people out of Manticore cause you know as well as i do they would rather burn that place down then be found out also we have to find the antigen." She nodded, then put the gun on his lap so as to not have any physical contact with him, then backed away Souta came rushing back in. handed me my sword and katana's then took his guns and began to holster them." Whets your weapon of choice?" he asked max.

"i like using my body as a weapon, i don't like guns." He nodded but handed her some knifes anyway and she put them in her shoe just in case. "Logan we'll be back with the antigen. Kagome shouldn't we leave Souta here to watch, Alec here. I mean he's just human and won't be able to keep up." Max asked.

"don't worry about souta he's been trained by me and he can keep up do to his blood it runs in his family so he will be fine. but Logan does look like he's getting weaker i don't know how long he'll be able to watch alec." i said glancing at Logan and assessing his condition which was starting to deter ate at a rapid pace.

"don't even think about it Kagome, we are in this together i told momma i would have your back so I'm going with you." souta yelled,

"look we don't have time for this Souta, i want you here helping to watch over him. We'll be surrounded by to many transgenic and i don't want to have to worry about you, is that clear i want you here protecting Logan on the off chance they didn't trust this fucker, and sent someone else to finish the job." i finished our conversation motioning for max to follow me downstairs, "I'm t rusting you to protect him." i walked out and tossed max souta's key's to his bike and unlocked them both before following her to manticore

we left our bikes hidden by plants and tree coverage 10 miles from our destination and went the rest of the way by foot.


	5. Burn down the house

***** Back at Logan's place******

"mom is so going to kill me for not watching Kagome." Souta said as he looked down and saw kagome and max drive off. i looked back over at Logan "hey man do you need anything, you looked kind of parched"

"i am kind of thirsty." Logan said before he began coughing. i headed to the kitchen and grabbed bottled water from the fridge and brought it to him taking the gun from his hands and putting it back in its designated area before pulling out mine. as the guy on the floor shifted i pointed it at him without even looking,

"i wouldn't do that if i were you, this gun is pointed at your head and i would have no problem killing you with it." i slowly turned around to see him out of his restraints "damn but you're good but trust me your not as good as i am."

"oh really, cause it seems to me that your human and I'm pretty sure i could take you out." he smirked, of course that pissed me off. and i stepped towards him but he moved to fast swept my feet from under me and had shoved me back while doing it, my head hit the edge of the desk, my vision blurred as he stood over me with my gun pointed at Logan and his foot holding me down applying pressure to my ribs so that they felt like they would crack, but i heard another gun being cocked and a female voice.

"put it on the floor." i glance over to see Asha from earlier, and hear alec's gun being uncocked and see him setting it on the floor. Asha of course doesn't know what she dealing with and lets her guard down easily as Alec steps off of me. " Are you all right Higurashi, where is your sis..." Alec got her gun and had it turned on her.

"fine have it your way. I was just going to put him out of his misery, oh and the kid to." he glanced down at the gun he took from her looked thoughtfully at it, "nice Piece." then walked off with it, i slowly got up as Asha rushed towards Logan, "what happened here and what is wrong with Logan?" i began to explain what happened.

***** Back in the woods near Manticore*******

we had just reached the perimeters of the facility when some of the windows on the building blow up and fire was smoking out of them strongly. "damn we are to late." i said

"No we aren't you release the rest of the transgenic and I'll find the antigen." Max shouted as she took off and jumped over the fence.

i followed her over the fence and ran into the building passing many doors with kids and adults alike trying to brake out. The alarms were blaring and people were shouting for us to let them out Max tried to open one of the doors with out any success. "Max don't worry about it you just look for the damn Antigen and I'll get them out just go." Max didn't listen she broke down the security door and started typing access codes "Max go I'll take care of this, just go now Logan needs that medication." She nodded as i took over and rushed out. i unlocked all the doors someone tried to over ride the system from me "sorry to late dears I'm already done" after i was satisfied that all doors were open i heard steps down the hall running towards not away from this area so i ducked in one of the empty rooms, and they passed by and went into the security room i took off. following max's scent. i opened one of the corridors and heard a shot and looked to see a completely shaken guard looking at something then heard max

"I won't tell if you don't" then the guard ran past me as i headed into the room max looked up at me then looked down at a woman in a suit with white hair and blood from a gunshot wound on her. "This Virus thing you put in me-- how do I get rid of it?"

"You can't... (Cough)"

"You just ate a bullet for me. Why?"

"You-- You are the one we been looking for.." she wheezed "Sandman...Find....Sandman." Max got up and she was holding a vile. She handed it to me to put in my pouch i looked at the label and quickly scanned the shelf, and saw a big beaker full of the stuff.

"Let's go." Max shouted.

"Okay hold on." I said grabbing for a top to shut the beaker and grabbed it to shut it and took off down the hall after her. We made it out past the perimeter and looked back to watch it burn for a second then glanced at each other and smiled.

we got back to Logan's place to find my brother covering his head with a towel which had blood on it " What in Kami's good name happened here." I asked him, I handed the small vile back to max who walked over to that Asha chick

"Well Alec surprised me and i hit my head on the desk. Then asha showed up and saved us and that Alec guy took off." He said pulling the towel off his head and i inspected it.

"looks like you don't have a concussion but that's going to leave you with a headache and nice scar if you ever decided to shave your head." i joked and he laughed at me then i head over to asha as she injected Logan with the antigen we spent the next few hours watching over him as Max stood across the room from him by the window looking out. "Don't worry max he's beginning to recover."

"I know that Kagome but I won't ever be able to touch him or be near him knowing that one touch could kill him." she poke very lowly.

"Max after you took off from that lab where renfro died I took a quick look around and found this. It had the same name as the vile so I'm wondering if there is possibly a way we could find the cure on our own." I said pulling out the beaker to show her, she looked at me then hugged me tightly. "We'll explore your blood and keeps this safe just taking a small sample of this so that we can find out what the antigen is made of and if not you have a small supply that should survive any possibility of accidental touches." She nodded her head while looking very grimly at me. Logan sat up a few hours later. and Asha checked him the walked towards us.

"He's going to be all right." she stated with a smile then gathered up her stuff and left. "Welcome back"

"You don't have to stand all the way over there. Come closer." Logan said as he put his glasses on. Then looked over at us well more specifically Max with his bright blue eyes

"Better not risk it. we don't know how easy it is for me to reinfect you...and... that was the last of the antigen." she glanced at me and i read what she was saying with her eyes. _^don't tell him that we have more we don't want him thinking that it will last us^_ i nodded my acceptance of this.

"We are going to find a way to beat this."

"Yea. But you should concentrate on getting better. We got to go now." she aid and motioned for souta and i to follow her.

"You know, things are different now. Back when you first got out it was just the 12 of you. NOW there's a lot more."

"IF they're smart, they'll lay low." Max and I said in union.

"You don't want it getting around that you and yours are out in the world. People tend to get scared of things that are different.... Keep your Head down." he spoke to us.

"I always do." she said as she walk towards the door.

"Kagome?" Logan called after me and Souta, and i paused to look at him question" I'll get on trying to find you and souta a place."

"Don't worry about them I'll do that." Max said out loud as we picked up our bags and followed her i turned back to look at Logan again.

"thanks for helping us out Logan but i think max can help us out, you have our number so keep in touch." i waved and followed souta and max towards the elevator.

"So Max where are we going?" Souta asked.

"My place..." Souta looked at me weirdly

"Is it possible to have a place if you're dead?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yeah well my room mate knows all about me and she would probably keep my room the way it was for a year before even think of getting a room mate." we glanced at each other.

"What kind of room mated does that?" we asked

"Well OC is my best friend and she would think of it as her cooping time after my death."

"OC?" I asked

"We call her Original Cindy, she black lesbian, she's my boo as she would put it about me and she always has my back. Do you think it would be alright if we stopped at my favorite spot before heading home." she asked as we reached the bikes.

"Sure" we said. We headed to the point in Seattle and got to an abandoned building and climbed to the top where we sat for a while just over looking the city.

"You know, it's funny how from up here it looks like nothing's changed..." she thought out loud to us." Only everything's changed. Not just me and Logan -- Everything. and the Whole time I was back at Manticore all I wanted was my strange little life back and i never figured it could get any Stanger...But it looks like it going to and i guess I'm just going to have to deal with it." she said laughing and we joined in. "well how about we head home I'm sure there is a open space in my building for you guys."

"Okay sis.. Man I've been waiting 11 years to say those words, it feels good to know I've found some one at last. i read Logan's file on everything that's happened and what he's found and it was a bombshell to find out. He left a message for Lydecker never thought i would ever consider him an accomplice to helping us out. but he gots contacts for Krit and syl and Logan's just waiting on a call back." i told her she nodded and gave us directions to her place we loaded out bikes onto the elevator as she told us to.


	6. I knew you were alive

"You don't want to leave your bike out in this neighborhood, to many people would want to steal it." we nodded and followed her and quietly putt our bikes near hers as she went to grab her key's and turned on her bike and revved the engine. "mamma's home baby." her room mate came running out of her room as souta and i just watched form the kitchen where i thought it would best to stand until max explained things to her friend.

"did i wake you." Her friend ran out in nothing but a long blue shirt, and her frizzy hair cut short and framing her face. she smiled and shock then ran at Max and gripped her in a bear hug.

"Thank God your alive." they stood like that for a good 5 minutes before i decided to clear my throat. her friend let her go fast and turned around " who the hell are you?"

"OC I'd like you to meet my Sister Kagome and her adoptive brother Souta." we said our hellos' and so did she.

"umm Max its getting late and souta needs to crash we've been up for well i want to say about 2days cause we just arrived into town yesterday morning from Japan then trying to find Logan alone was nuts. and well with everything that's been going on you should know you were there for part of it." she nodded. lead souta and i to her room.

"souta you go ahead and rest and let us girls chit chat. we'll wake you in the morning." he nodded came to my side hugged me and kissed my cheek then hugged max and did the same to her.

"Good night Cindy." he said loud enough for her to hear. then laid down and fell asleep right away i went through his luggage and pulled out his blanket that mom had put in there because it was the one comforter that dad had made for him when he was little i tucked it in around him to keep him warm.

"rest easy my little one" i said kissing his forehead. then walking out of the room. us girls ended up in the bathroom, Max started to shave her legs.

"I've wanted to do this for months." Max said shaving her legs.

"i see they don't let you do your nails up at manticore either." OC said and i giggled and went to grab my carry on bag which held my nail supplies.

"no Respect for the girlie arts, that place. I had to torch it." we all laughed at that.

"No Doubt... So Manticore and they got all irate... 'cause Eyes Only put salt in their game?"

"oh Yea." Max said.

"And then they sent you take a brother out."

"yep." max agreed and i nodded.

"of course they did i mean he was a threat to their dreams" i said.

" But instead you both, burned the place up and let everybody out."

" I needed some get-back." max said

"Right. So what's with this virus they put in you so you and Logan can't touch?"

Max shrugged and said "they are just mean like that."

"No Boo, I think they sent you to kill Logan 'cause he's Eye's Only" i looked at max and she put her oh please look on.

"Logan? Please" she said.

"Straight up..." OC Said but i interrupted

"I agree with Max, i mean he's a man of convictions and integrity but to do something illegal like that no way."

But she kept speaking as if i hadn't said anything. "Now it all makes sense, you two were always doing stuff on D.L."

"You got it all wrong." max said smiling.

"Sugar, don't front. You've been creeping with Eyes' Only." Max looked at me and i shrugged and mouthed _^best to just tell her the truth^_ "Give me some." she held her hands up in fist towards max who did the same and grinned while bopping top and bottom. Then OC turned to me and held her and out towards me to do the same.

Then max got seriously, "you can't say anything though." she said

"I already forgot... " she said holding her hand up then putting it down "You got Original Cindy's word on that."

"A lot of people want him dead, and i almost got him killed." Max said.

"That's not your fault and you know it." i said.

"Yeah boo its going to be all right. It's all good." OC said reassuring her along with me.

"It doesn't fell all good. It doesn't even fell a little bit well."

"Some how, some way it's all going to come correct 'cause you and Logan just jot it like that. Nothing can keep you two apart. Your home. You're safe. You're strong, you kicked Manticore to the curb for good." she state with conviction and glanced at us both. "They can't hurt you anymore, they can't hurt anyone anymore."

"Listen to Cindy, Max we got everyone out of there, I mean you got everyone out there i was just along for the ride. When we escaped so long ago we never even thought we would return unless captured, not less did we think we could bring Manticore down. I've lived for 11 years with out seeing any of my siblings and now I'm back in the states and i got you back and we just have to find jondy, krit, syl, seth, zane, and Damien. I'm sure once Krit and Syl call Logan we'll be able to find the others cause there most be some way for them to find each other. I mean Zack couldn't have made them completely cut each other off if he kept in contact with them they must have had a way to communicate on the off chance he got captured right?"

"I'm sure your right." she whispered." OC why don't you get a couple hours more sleep, we got to work in the morning."

"Your right i mean i don't have your guys stamina." she laugh and went to hug max tightly then turned to me. "its nice to meet you Kagome, and thanks for helping my boo out last night. i owe you."

"You don't owe me anything, i would die for this girl just as I'm sure you would." i said she nodded and patted my shoulder "sleep well Cindy" i said to her retreating form.


	7. Regroup

******* Back in the wood of Manticore 50 miles out******

One of the units are still moving thought the woods.

"we need to keep moving, If Manticore is under attack...they'll be looking for us to remobilize.." a teen said to his unit while lead the way. He looked up and pointed up to the stars. "Right there. There it is the Rendezvous signal..." they kept walking the sun came up and they kept walking toward the coordinates

:"I don't know about this." the girl said the leader looked at her.

"You saw the signal, we're supposed to regroup." he stated firmly and moved forward.

"But the other night, the fire-- no one came to let us out of the barracks, except those to woman." She recalled.

"You ever think maybe they were busy defending the facility?" he stated " Manticore was under attack. By who, we don't know. But command is still in place. Otherwise there wouldn't be a signal."

" But the TACs were shooting at us." she stopped walking and said.

" Not at us. They were protecting the perimeter. I mean, sure we took some friendly fire. That's all." he stopped and looked at her." Now come on. We've still got ten clicks to cover." he sighed. She shook her head but followed along with the others.

They reached the rendezvous and saw the soldiers up ahead and a guy in a black and leather jacket who seemed out of place along side the soldiers. "There they are. We're going home." the leader said looking across the bridge. His unit look relieved and began walking towards the other side. " X6-314 reporting for duty, sir." his team saluted the group. The man in the leather looked at them standing with his arms behind his back.

" At ease , solider." the guy turned away and nodded and his men, the girl look at her leader feeling nervous and saw the solider lift their guns and begin to fire.

*****back at max's place****

I hooked up the radio as I began to make coffee for us girls the news came on and discussed things about a fire at a van hospital that killed a lot of people. _'Yeah right va hospital my ass. And the only live take were some of renfro's people' _we all had some coffee I left a note for Souta as us girls left for max work.

" So what should I tell everybody?" Max asked Cindy as we walked into her work at Jampony

"Let a sister handle this." Cindy said smirking. " Original Cindy's gonna get out in front of this thing" she whispered then began to yell to get everyone's attention. "Hey Everybody! Look whose back from the dead!"

A guy in a blue jersey with black shirt underneath and a morron jacket and backpack, wearing a beaming and weird riding pants, came over " All right," he said.

"Hey" Max greeted

"Max, you almost scared me to death" he crushed her into his arms. " This is a joyous turn of events. No what happened?"

"Well, well, well! Look whose here." a blonde man wearing glasses and nerdy looking shirt said.

" What can I say, Normal? The rumors of my death have been greatly exaggerated." she said rolling her eyes where he couldn't see it.

" Hot run, Morningside and Everclear," he said

"It's got my name on it." max said.

" No, No your name is mud, missy-miss." I wanted to punch him but OC put her hand on my arm warning me. "I've heard some lame excuses for missing work...but faking your own death for a three-month sabbatical is a new low." you could tell max was trying not to smile.

"I didn't fake my own death I had a....medical emergency."

"Would you care to explicate?" he asked disbelievingly

" A heart transplant."

He began to laugh, " That's good. So did you get a note from your doctor... or at prescription, for cyclosporine, perhaps? Because I'll need some more proof before I buy that--" before he could go on Max lifted her shirt to show him her scar which hadn't fully healed as of yet. Give or take a few months and the scar would be gone. OC tried to cover Sketchy's eyes. But he held her hands so I stepped in front of him. Normal chuckled crazily for a moment. " That's a nice big, Uh-- scar you got there"

"Yeah, well, enjoy it while you can 'cause it's fading fast." her pager started to go off. " Can I use your phone?" she asked heading towards the front desk

"What about the package?"

"I'll get to it." she said before making her call.

"Its like she never left." Normal whispered. And I couldn't help but laugh out loud. Which caught his attention? "Can I help you Ms..."

"Higurshi, Kagome Higurshi. Sir." I said putting on my respectful tone.

" Well Ms. higurshi what can I do for you." he asked.

" Well I'm Kagome's cousin from out of town and I moved here to help her out after she was hospitalized so I've been watching over her. but now that she's better I need to find a job so that I can find a place of my own, Max and OC suggested it try here sir." I said.

he looked at me and then max " I don't see the resemblance"

"well I was adopted by max's uncle, her dad and my dad were brothers and well they both died when we were young I moved away and kind of lost touch but when my brother and I heard what happened we rushed right over." I said very convincly. " so about the job. how about it sir? I already know my way around the city, I'm use to dealing pretty easily with customers, and I was raised on a shrine."

"well I'll put you on probation beginner for now, let max show you the ropes. and I'll review you as an employee here in a couple of weeks. you just need to fill out these forms" I nodded and went to sit down to fill them out. as I was filing out the form max yelled for sketch to turn to channel three. and the new came up talking about Manticore, blaming S1W terrorist group for burning down a VA Hospital. Max had a serious look on her face and sketchy was talking about Eye's only saying it Genetics lab just the other day now it burns down. how bogus that is.

"oh Mutants on the loose, The Genetically Superior walk among us." Cindy rolled her eyes and I kept my laughter in.

"they said that everybody died, fool." Cindy said hitting the back of his head which caused me to giggle more.

"yeah, well, we thought max was dead too, and yet here she is, good as new." Sketchys said. Max and I laugh nervously at that one

"Gotta Jet" Max turned to leave, "come on Kagome let deliver the package." I waved goodbye to Cindy and sketch.

****** Back in the woods near a motel******

Rap music playing in the back ground, a blonde woman with way to much make up, traces the barcode on someone's neck.

"This is so cool. Does it say how much you cost?" she giggles.

" A lot more than you sweetheart." the Man replies we see it is Alec. she push's at his head.

"Is it a gang thing?" she asks grinning.

" You guessed my secret." Alec replied flipping through the channels on the TV.

"so how come you're not out gang-banging then?" she asked

"Cause sometimes a guy can have a lot more fun on his own." he smirked

"mmm, so you're on the lam." she laughed again.

"oh you're so intuitive. Hey." he pulled out his money " why don't you go grab us something to eat, will you?" he handed her some bills "okay"

"okay" she rolled out of bed. and headed out towards the convients store.

mean while another unite of x-6 and x-8's, two teenage boys and one girl look across the street to see her enter the store.

"I'm starving." says the girl

"Me too." replies one of her companions.

"if I don't get something to eat soon, I'm gonna kill somebody."

"they're not gonna give us food, not without money." states the other guy.

"I'm going in." she says stepping forward giving the boys no chance to disagree. they walk in and start looking at the food and notice it has a barcode.

"Barcode? What does it mean?" he asks

"It Means it's ours." She replies stuffing the box in her jacket. The woman from before speaks up behind them.

"Hey, where did you guys get those? My friend has one just like that." they ignore her and keep grabbing stuff

"that's it. Lets go" one of the boys says.

"Hey" She says catching the attention of the cashier.

"hold it, I said hold it" he brings out a shot gun. which goes off when one of the boys wrestles it away from him?

"get the money." he says pumping the gun and aiming it. "do It" he says glancing at his friends they reach into cash register take money and grab some more food on the way out. Mean while in the hotel room Alec hears the gunshot and looks out the window in time to see the three transgenic run out of the store. He sighs

"great, that's just great." he got dressed


	8. Max to the Rescue

****** Meanwhile at a military set up******

The Agent in the leather jacket waiting to hear on the latest update about dead transgenic. when a two X-7 with a hive mind brought in a desert type transgenic.

the transgenic broke away from the X-7's and grabbed the leader by the neck

*******back at the motel******

Alec checked the time on the it read 2:15 when a knock came to the door, "about time" he looks through the peep hole and see's cops. he rushes out the back window as they break into his room. As he runs into the woods he steps on a bag of cheeto's stops to bend over and pick them up and follows the chetto trail to an abandoned barn.

He hears voice with in a male voice speaks "861, pass me that bag."

"Share your rations. Slow down." another male voice speaks up. Alec strolls in like he owns the place

"Daddy's Home." he says.

the kids immediately get into formation and salute the superior officer.

"X6-787, Sir!" male leader says

"X6-809, Sir!" girl in the back.

"yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever. What are you bozos thinking knocking over a Quickie Mart?" he says slightly exasperated

"Sir?" X6-787 asks

"I had a very sweet deal going, and you blew it." he reprimands then glances over to see and X7 standing against the wall." What's that doing here?"

"He escaped the attack with us, sir." the blonde girl replies.

"the Attack?" Alec says

"on Manticore." the other male of the team replies.

"Command's been reestablished, We saw the signal to regroup last night." X6-787 states

the girl in the back continues matterafactly " the rendezvous is about six clicks from here, south-southwest. We were just about to move out."

"I hate to break it to you, but Manticore was not attacked. They tried to barbecue us."

"Sir?" X6-787 says disbelievingly as the others look nervously at him.

"They're trying to kill us. The signal's bogus. It's a trap." Alec said simply

"If I may Sir, That doesn't make any sense. We're valuable military assets representing billions of dollars in R&D" X6-787 stated clearly.

"why would Manticore try to get rid of us?" the guy in the back questioned.

"I want to get rid of you, and I just met you." Alec said smirking

"we should be going. they're waiting." X6-787 says gaining command of his team.

"Okay, what part of 'They're trying to kill you' did you not understand?" Alec asks.

"All respect, sir, but officers of rank superior to yours....left standing orders to regroup when instructed to do so." X6-787 stated.

"well, far be it from me to violate the chain of command." alec said chuckling

"Fall In" X6-787 says gaining attention of his unit.

"You're really gonna do this?" Alec ask

"didn't you hear me, soldier?" X6-787 ask the X7 against the wall

"oh, he heard you. He just can't believe his ears" Alec says smirking and folded his arms across his chest.

"I'm going to have to report you--both of you." X6-787 states looking at them both.

"You do that." Alec says

"Left Face, Quick March." X6-787 says getting his unit to follow his lead.

****** Back in Seattle*******

Followed Max around and delivered packages. we stopped at her place for lunch and took souta out. for lunch. she asked souta and me about our life. I filled her in on everything. "wow and I thought my life was nuts, I didn't know how wrong I could be. damn life just keeps throwing us for a loop doesn't it."

"yeah well, that's why they call it life, but I wouldn't give up a moment of the time I spent there, it was satisfy and kind of demeaning acting the week human, but it felt good to have someone take care of me."

"souta I like to say you have a pretty good right hook for a human." Max winked over at him, and he blushed. we both chuckled at his expense. "so what are we to do with you, I mean shouldn't you be in school." she asked.

"yeah we've already thought of that I've already enrolled him as a homeschooled student at a private school downtown, he has to just has to go pick up the work every Monday, and drop off all homework every Friday any exams that need to be taken will have a designated day in which he will have to go in and take the exam." I smiled at him and he beamed proudly. Max looked between the two of us, and had a sad look on her face. "what's wrong?" I asked with a concerned tone.

"well its nothing really, I mean I have OC and Logan who know my secret, but I don't have that close relationship that you seem to have established with your family, I mean sure OC would do just about anything for me, but I've only known her since I started working at jampony with her the last 2 years but you've had a family that gave up their lives for you the moment you escaped Manticore."

"Look Max I know life has been hard for everyone of us. We all kept looking over our shoulders wondering when we would have to give up our lives to run again, yeah I have a great family but they lost someone dear to them in the process a man I was proud to call my father for the short time I knew him. However, they didn't know my true identity until a few weeks ago. Mom always suspected but she never confronted me about my past and she kept a vigilant eye out for me as well. what I'm saying is even though I may have had a better life, doesn't mean I let my family in on what was going on. I just recently told them the truth, and sure things may have been easier in the beginning to tell but we all that fear of not being accepted for what we are." She nodded in understanding. "even now we have to be careful of whom we trust. you and I have been lucky so far."

"well I have to stop at Logan's later on do you guys want to come with?" She asked us, we both nodded. "oh look at the time we got to get back to those packages" we all stood, I pulled out the amount for the check.

"souta why don't you got hang over at Logan's place and talk to him for a while I'm sure he'll need someone to hang with for a little bit." I said, I looked over and max nodded her agreement

He shrugged his shoulder, "sounds fine to me." Pulling on his helmet and drove off. I sighed

" Some times I wonder about him." I sighed, and turned to follow max. we finished our rounds in an hour.

"that has got to be a new record for me." Max said.

"well Girl we got to book it don't want my little brother, getting or giving Logan any nutty idea's." we both laughed at that thought and rushed towards Logan's. When we arrived at his apartment Logan and Souta were in the middle of playing a game of chess. "so who's winning? " I asked.

Souta grinned and pointed at Logan, who immediately got up

"hey" Max says to Logan

"hey" he replies back.

" you said you had something for us?"

"apparently there's a massive military action going down in the woods around Manticore"

"same thing happened in '09, by the time they got their act together. we were gone."

"there's a difference. you escaped because you wanted out. They ran for their lives, they may not even realize Manticore wanted them dead. This means anything to you? got this from and informant who lives out that ways real conspiracy buff. Obsessed with UFO's." he chuckled.

"It's a signal from Manticore, we were trained to look for it in case the facility was compromised."

"what's it say?" he asked.

"Regroup Echo Golf 427952. Friday...today" Max said moving forward.

"where you going?" Logan asks us

"Logan they tried to kill them. Now they want to finish the job."

"you don't know that, they could just be shipping them off to a new facility somewhere."

"that doesn't work for us either way."

"Fine you want to save the day." Logan says. "whets the plan."

"don't know yet." she says glancing at me for support

"Logan, we got to go, those kids don't know what they are getting themselves into I mean whoever took over chain of command isn't going to want to leave it alone they'll want to eliminate any possible threat of the world finding out about us." Max stood there stoned faced then glanced at me again.

"Gear up, kagome your on medical supplies, Souta get the weapons, I'm fueling our bikes we have 30 minutes to be ready. no later we don't know how many x-series or anomalies have already fallen to their death." we nodded. souta came over to me

"Max:" Logan says.

"this is happening because of me. I forced them to go. That's our family. Some of them are screwed up. some of them don't look like you or me...or anything anybody's ever seen before...but I'm responsible for them just the same." max says her speech and begins to walk towards the door.

"hey" Logan says trying to reach out for her.

"Careful" Max yells. I step between them

"now see you took the word right out of my mouth" Logan says to her.

"am I actually going to be able to come this time?" I nodded, he got a determined look on his face. " I won't let you down Kagome." Souta said heading off to grab his weapon back from the kitchen.

"souta why are you caring weapons around you doing realize that if police department catches you wearing those out in public you're in deep shit."

"nope not me, I got a permit to carry, I also got you one." he chuckled at the look on my face. "you don't even want to know how much it cost for me to get a katana and sword permit for you." he said tossing Purified Justice a sword that inuyasha had made for me from his fang and my tooth. I smiled at the memory of him giving it to me for Christmas. I strapped it to my back and my katana's to my waist.

"Logan I don't have time to go back to Max's place for my medic bag. do you have a first aid kit here." He nodded. got up and had me follow him to his bathroom.

"Kagome, I really need you to watch out for Max while your out there I got a call from lydecker he says he's left a message for krit and syl to contact me but, I'm beginning to worry because he left that message last night about an hour or 2 after I left him my message and Krit nor Syl have even attempted to contact me." he passed the first aid kit and more supplies to me.

"I see, they could be keeping low, Logan I mean we did blow Manticore's cover any transgenic who escaped would do the same in that situation." I replied. " I know if it were me I would keep as low and off the radar as I possibly could. They probably won't call at all but will show up out of the blue." He nodded his understanding. I add the medical supplies to my pack then made sure to add to 9mm to my boot leg for extra protection. "ready souta"

"affirmative Kagome lets go kick some ass." Max walked in and motioned for us to follow her out.

"so we are all set huh. I have the coordinates and location so it should be a breeze. Logan if you don't mind can you get some new identities set up I'll call you when we find them and set them up for them." He stepped towards her, but she immediately backed up.

"yeah I'll get a hold of my contacts. just let me know." He said turning away.

"okay troops lets book it." we all headed down for our bikes and drove off.

We race off towards manticore on our bikes.

We stop half a click away from the rendezvous point and listen "Kagome you always had the better hearing, what do you here?" I listened

"5 different foot steps 2 females and 3 males. by the sounds of it. they are drawing close to the rendezvous point we gotta hurry. I can't hear anything else but I'm sure there are other people their but they are standing to still for me to hear anything" I said hiding my face underneath my helmet again, Max is the only one not wearing a helmet which was a huge rookie mistake if you ask me. "Souta I want you in between Max and me if she stop just keep on going." He nods his affirmative.

we drive forward down cresting a hill to see the bridge and the people on it. the kids move forward and stop when the soldiers pull up their fire arms. max pulls forward faster then slide her bike onto its side knocking the soldiers off their feet. " Run she yells. the kids take off running but one of the soldiers was still on his feet managing to avoid max's bike and gets a shot off at the unite leader while souta scoops up the little kid. and moves past the others. I help Max get the wounded kid on her bike and get the gun from my boot holster and get a few shots off at them.


	9. Redeploy

****back at the barn.******

Alec's eating snack when he hears a commotion outside and the kids come back in rushed and scared.

"Sir, you were right. it was an ambush." blonde says.

"they shot at us." says the second guys, he hears a couple of motorcycles approaching.

"if you idiots let them follow you---" he sees souta " Oh Great"

"Is it them?" ask the boy who with his unit backed up behind the door.

"I wish." Alec states as Souta who's holding the little boy walks in along with me and Max and X6-787 who seems to be wounded.

"Get me something to tie his leg off with" Max says. "what the hell are you doing here?" Max says as she sees alec who happens to be holding a belt. " I'd kick your ass, but we don't have time for that right now." I shoved him out of the way.

"the Bullet went right though, we have to Cauterize." Alec says pulling out a knife.

"Dude you're fucking crazy" I told him ,Souta got between us and mad him back up even further. "Max I need you to make sure that belt is nice and tight" I said pulling out the medical kit. "souta I need your prayer beads" he pulls the necklace out and over his head passing it to me. "okay kiddo I want you to hold this and concentrate on it. think of nothing else." He nods but seems to be going into shock. "hold him still"

"what happened? why were they shooting at us?" the girl with brown hair asks. I motioned for souta to take care of her.

"he's going into shock, get something to keep him warm" max yells out. as I get the supplies I need. in order to heal him. I pour some of the peroxide into the wound causing him to scream out. and his friend covering his mouth to muffle the sound. then I place my hand over the wound allowing my power to gather and slowly heal the more damaged part of the wound. "Kagome what are you waiting for?" Max asks not understanding what I'm doing.

"Max back up let kagome concentrate." Souta says. the boy on the table stops struggling and stopped completely seeming to fall asleep.

"what's wrong with him?" the blonde girl asks panicking at his stillness.

"He's resting" I replied while trying to keep my concentration. "max get ready to bandage I've managed to heal the more damaged area but I don't have the energy to keep at it. the rest will have to heal on its own I managed to use my power as a sedative, so he won't feel pain. Souta look for the painkillers in the medical back." I set his leg down showing the wound and the blood that managed to fall.

"I think I'm going to be sick." says the blonde girl looking at the wound before she turns and runs outside to throw up.

"Bet that one flunked field-med" Alec said, bring out the bandages and beginning to wrap the wound.

"he'll be fine, just have to deal with a little pain. but it should be feeling better in a few days." I said collapsing onto a hay bundle. Souta brought me a waterfall.

"you going to be ok Kagome?" he asks.

"yeah I'll be fine that was just to advance for my healing abilities.

"is he going to be alright?" asks the girl who had barfed.

"yeah, so long as we get him and the rest of you kids outta here." Max pulled the blanket around his sleeping form.

"what do you mean we? this is your party, not mine." Alec says looking at her.

****** back at the military camp*******

"help me to understand how a girl on a motorcycle got the drop...On you and all of your men." the person in charge asked the soldier from the bridge.

"its hard to explain , sir, it all happened so fast, we--"

"what is it?" he said glance at the man approaching his tent.

"sorry to interrupt, sir but I thought you'd want to see this right away. it was retrieved from the manticore site. it belonged to Director Renfro." he said holding up a briefcase

"on the desk." he said moving aside. they opened it up to find a disk that would contain he data base, "Data base Good. " he picked up a folder "well, well"

"what is it sir.?"

"DNA workup of an X5. Not bad-looking for a freak." He states looking at the file.

"Sir. Sir that's her. That's the girl on the motorcycle." the soldier says

"are you sure?"

"yes sir."

" Don't just stand there. Find her." the soldier leaves the tent.

******back at the barn*******

Max finds a broken down truck.

"all right people fall in" Max says the kids all fall in I get up and so does souta. "there's been a change in your mission status. Extreme and unforeseen. You've been betrayed by your own command. what do you do?"

the group answers as one "Redeploy!"

"correct. How?" max asks.

the guys answer. " unknown, ma'am. we have no training with regard to that circumstance." souta sighs in the background and chooses to sit near alec.

"do you know what that means.?" Max asks.

"No, Ma'am" they reply.

"All your training goes out the window." Max and I say together.

"yes, ma'am!" they say. still looking straight ahead.

"Starting with your blind obedience to manticore."

"yes ma'am!" they say again.

" Which means' you're gonna stop calling me "ma'am".. And start calling me Max, and you'll call her Kagome and that's Souta, and the idiot over there is Alec."

"Yes ma'am!" they repeat again.

"Yes MAX, thats my name, and now that you're in the real world you all should have names too." Max says.

"oh for the love of--" Alec starts to say.

"shut up!" I say to him motioning for souta to smack him upside the head.

"you have to stop thinking of yourselves as soldiers...and start thinking of yourselves as people."

"but we are soldiers" says the boy

"You mouth off to her?" I say getting in his face Max pulls me away and faces him

"I have zero tolerance for that! Zero!" Max says pushing me back. " and to commemorate this special moment, that gonna be you name--Zero, Get out on Sentry duty." Max say pointing towards a window, then turns to me. "why don't you finish of this while I get the little one something to eat." I nodded "come on kiddo." she says to the little boy who immediately goes to her.

"So I saw you messing around with the radio earlier." I say to the red head.

"I excelled in diagnostics and repair. I was trying to fix it." she said looking at me.

"Fixit-- that's gonna be your name...and that's what you're gonna do with that old pickup the max was looking at earlier, your going to fix it." I said point it out. she nods and goes off.

"you're the girl that threw up." i stated.

"you could always call her Ralph." alec says from behind me.

"Ralph. I like it." she says getting a glint in her eye.

"that's a boy's name!" i say

"i still like it." she says furrowing her brow at me.

"Ralph it is, then. Go check on Bullet." i say.

"who's Bullet?" she asks

"the kid who got shot." i say smiling.

"oh" she says then takes off. Max comes back to me.

"so how did it go?" she asks.

"the red head is now named Fixit and the blonde wants to be called Ralph courtesy of Alec over there. Ralph is checking on Bullet. where's the little one?"

" i put Bugler to rest, he's tired, Bullet?"

"Some how it seemed fitting."

"what about him?" alec says pointing at the X7. "doesn't he need a name?"

"we'll leave that to you." we both said to him.

*********Back at the military camp*********

Lydecker's jeep pulled in, he was being stopped by a soldier.

"where's White?" he asks.

"sir this is a restricted area." the soldier says.

" tell him Lydecker's here to see him"

"sir I'm going to have to ask you to wait here a moment.

"sorry son this is urgent." Lydecker said walking right past him and to the HQ tent. which happened to be empty, he looked around then opened the brief case took the data bas and files on max then left.

white was angry. " i can't believe he identified himself what the hell was he thinking." Ames pulled out his gun and walked into the tent to find it empty opened the briefcase to find his stuff gone.

Lydecker then calls Logan

"Hello" Logan answers.

"It's Lydecker"

" How did you get this number?"

"Never mind that. I need you to help me get in touch with Max."

"what for?" Logan asks suspsiously

"I can't tell you that. Do you know where she is?"

Logan hesitates, " Somewhere in the woods outside Manticore, with Kagome and Souta"

"He'll be looking for her" lydecker says

"He? Who's 'he'?"

"If you hear from them" he sighs " Tell them to get out of there as fast as they can." he hangs. up.

********back at the barn********

everyone has bunked down. Max and i are walking around checking the perimeter. max looks at the X7 by the window "i don't trust him Max." i tell her she just looks at me.

morning comes along, and the kids have gotten up. "souta grab the food back please." he sets off. Bullet and Ralph walk out from the bunking area.

"you've got to keep the weight off it." Ralph says trying to help him.

"I'm fine Ralph" bullet chuckles. "would you cut it out." he says placing his hand on her shoulder. Max is working on something when the bugle begins to play she immediately stops him.

"X8-621 is ready to commence training, Ma'am" Bugler says. i begin to laugh

"your name is Bugler, remember? and there's not going to be any training today." she says patting his head.

"there not?" he asks.

"Nope, not ever again," i say to him

"really." he says looking from me to max.

"really" we both say

"see you don't have to take orders anymore, not from anyone." max says. Alec comes out from one of the rooms.

"Not even you?" he asks

"especially not from me." Max says and we both begin to giggle

"well when the going gets cute, the tough get going." Alec says with disdain in his voice.

"You're really leaving?" i ask him walking forward.

" 'Fraid so." he says. i look back to max who walks up to us

"figures you'd forget the one good thing Manticore ever thought us--Never Abandon your unit." he looks to the kids. then smirks at us.

"well thanks to you both there is no more Manticore. You guys made this mess...Not me." he walks away.


	10. Capture X452 and Alec to the Rescue

*****back at military camp******

the X7's show max's location to Ames white and he send a group out to capture.

********back at the barn*********

Fixit messes with the engine as Max watches her. "okay Zero hit it." she says. the engine starts.

"nice work, Fixit" Max says.

"Just give me a few more minutes, to adjust the timing." Fixit says glancing at her

"All right"

Bullet shouts " Max! Soldiers outside!" i race to his side as Max begins shouting orders.

"get away from the window! you too. someone has been talking out of school, Ralph, tie him up and blindfold him" Max yelled. "we're leaving him here. Fixit, We've gotta go now!"

"what the hell" says Zero trying to start the engine back up.

"why are they using smokers? i thought they wanted us dead.?" asks Bullet.

"Me too. Come on follow kagome and hurry up.." said Max. "kagome get them out of here.

i get them all in the vehicle.

"souta go with the kids make sure they make it out of here. As soon as it starts, get the hell out. that's an order." he nods as they try and start the truck. i headed back to max and tried to help her take the military down without any kills. the engine started distracting her and she got knocked over the head. "MAX" i said rushing to her side and the guns cocked i looked up going for my sword only to remember souta had packed it up into the van along with bikes "Damn it, i never get a fucking break" i said seeing my katanna's were still strapped to my legs. "damn not there either. fuck it" i said faking the loss of my Katana's then laid face down my hands on my head.

"Foxtrot One to Command. We have her, and another X5, sir." the guy from yesterdays shooting frenzy says.

"Say again Foxtrot One." says Ames

" We have X5-452 and..." he pushes my hair away from my neck "X5-482"

the soldiers handcuff me and pick up max we are taken to a military encampment and put in cages along side of a desert based creature_. 'fools forgot to pat me _down'

"Max wake up. come on big sister get up." i whisper and nudge her. she wakes up and get up slowly then glances up into the cage next to us and gasps in surprise. i can't help but laugh. "forgot to warn you." i said.

"Sorry, i uh.... I didn't know somebody else was with us." Max apologies to him. " you don't look so hot" He inhales pretty sharply.

"Probably need some sun, Huh?" she asks. "Bet they had you all hooked up back at manticore Nice, sandy barracks, Heat lamps." he looks to the side. "Sorry" i just watch this exchange. but tried to listen more then anything Max sees a bug on the floor and smashes it.

"uhh i hate those things." the desert guy looks at it longingly.

"Max i think he wants that bug" she glances towards him. then bends down to pick it up.

"you want it?" she asks, he begins to click his tongue." yes?" she says reaching out of her cage towards him. he bends to the little hole then his tongue sticks out fast and long

Max chuckles "nice move"

"Damn that was long, if he were a human male I'm sure any girl would love that." i said crudely Max turned and frowned at me. "what? you know I'm telling the truth. Damn the suits are coming this way. i say leaning back.

"Having a little family reunion?" Mr. White asks walking in and taking of his shades.

Max leans against her arm. "you must be the new bad guy in our lives" i laugh at that.

"you know, 452, you're much prettier than your picture." i scoff at his lame attempt at complementary.

"Gee, miss the old bad guys already" Max answers sarcastically

" I had a chance to peruse, the DNA workup done during your most recent stay at Manticore."

"Let me guess. My insurance didn't cover it, and you want me to go out of pocket"

"2 for max and 0 for you bud" i tell him

"Are you familiar with the term 'junk DNA'?" he asks us i nodded and let max answer

"layman's terms for base pairs that don't contain viable genetic information. Doesn't do much more than fill space. Kinda like that gray, squishy thing in between you ears" she smiled at that one.

"would you be surprised if i told you that you didn't have any junk DNA?" my head whips around to look at her with a questioning look she shrugs but has a shocked look as well for a moment before hiding it. "it seems every single base pair is coded for some specific genetic purpose. Now the money question is what does it mean?" he says looking maxi dead in the eye "what is it that your genes are coated to do?"

"Kick ass, mostly. after that, wouldn't know." she answers matter of factly.

"well not to worry...'cause we're gonna find out." White says smiling and putting his shades back on.

"what the hell was that about max?" i ask her

"i really don't know, Kagome but we have to get out of here" i pulled my katana out and tried to open the lock.

"damn it's too big for the lock." i said sheathing them.

******** with the kids in the truck************

"I can't believe we left them there" Ralph says "after all they did for us" Bugler comes up beside her and Bullet

"They gave us a direct order." says Bullet.

"Max and Kagome told me that we don't have to take orders anymore...not from anyone, not even them" Bugler says.

"that's good enough for me." replies Ralph and the others agree they look to souta.

"I can't disobey Kagome's orders," He said.

"well you could always tell her we threatened you i mean you're a human and couldn't stand up against all of us."

souta looked thoughtful for a second. "okay but on one condition if things start getting out of control we get out of there immediately even if we don't have Max or Kagome."

"agreed." they all said.

"let's do it" says Bullet.

Zero spins the truck around. while the others get the gear together. Mean while Alec is heading straight forward the way they had been going. "your headed the wrong way," he says when he spots them then as they draw closer "Hey you're heading the wrong way!" he yells then shakes his head "Typical."

******back at Military base******

signal is going up again and the kids draw closer to inspect the perimeters, when Alec sneaks up behind them

"let me guess they got themselves captured saving your asses." he says.

"Pretty much" answers Bullet. looking at him

"All Right." he says as you hear some men shouting in the distance. "well, lets get this over with." he says moving forward the kids take out perimeter guards and generators while Alec goes to find Max. he fined the tent.

"Alec" Max says spotting him.

"to the rescue" he says looking for the right key " You still want to kick my ass?"

"maybe later" Max replies and i couldn't help but wonder if they were attracted to each other. "Hurry up"

"Him too" we both tell Alec. _'it reminded me of when we were younger people thought we were fraternal twins or something because we could think along the same thoughts and feel the same things'_

"Are you kidding me?" Alec says exasperated.

"just..." i started to say and max finished

"do it, its gonna be okay. We're gonna get you out of here, " max says reassuringly. " Go Go" max motions with her hands for him to leave.

"your welcome, come on, lets go" Alec says heading the same direction.

"wait."

"what" he and i both asked then look at each other.

"the Laser show is still going." my face showed that i had caught on.

"yeah Alec if you want to be the hero, we can't be half-assed about it. Let's go." i said following max, and looking back to make sure he follows.

"all those stars kind makes you feel small and insignificant, huh?" Max asks the technician. while Alec knocks him out. "kagome, you take the computer you've always been better at it." i nodded and changed the signal "now to tell all our bro's and sis's to Scatter and go to ground, don't' trust anyone but those in your unit unless of course they are X7's then blindfold them and tie them then get the hell away from them cause they'll give up your location in a nano second"

"please tell me you didn't put all that in there."

"not really just said, scatter goes to ground, X7 of hive minds not to be trusted stay with your unit. your family now" i said. laughing. Alec looked at me oddly, "what I'm just giving proper warning. give it another 30 seconds and any transgenic in a 100 mile radius heading this way will turn around.

"way to go little sis." max says motioning for alec to prepare the gun. we hear a thud behind us after he finish his shots. turned to see the desert guy knock out a soldier. then get shot he when heading our way. Alec and i both reach for max before she gets caught as well,

"we gotta get out of here" we both tell her. "go, go" Alec says covering us. another gun shot goes off in the distance.


	11. Honor the Dead, Request for the Future

we give Logan a call and send him digital images. it begins to lighten up as i finish hiding the barcodes on the kids. "this should last you 2 weeks, but by then you should be in Japan, My mom will watch over you and get you adjusted to this life." they nodded i look up to see max souta headed toward us caring several backpacks and files.

"I.D.s and passports to get you across the borders to anywhere you want to go, there are also Airline tickets to Japan," she tells them.

"also in these bags are new clothes and some basic human necessities'." souta said " but momma should help you get anything else you'll need once you arrive in Japan, she's set you up in schools, or home school whatever you prefer. trust our mom she's' the best and she'll do anything to protect you." souta says. the kids look at me.

"he's right, she's like a momma lion when it comes to her cubs and you'll soon be part of our family. so live your lives learn from her she's a good teacher. not to mention we own a 50 acres of woods so you'll feel right at home."

"are we ever gonna see you guys again?" the kids ask.

"Promise" souta, max and i say

" Now we are gonna drop a little wisdom on you grunts, so pay attention. First time we got out in the world we lost track of each other and the other kids we escaped with. I spent the next ten years trying to find 'em. Don't let that happen to you. Stay together, you're family." Max said including me in the we.

"okay, I'm out of here before the waterworks start."

"hold on. We have one last thing to do...As soldiers." Max says i look at her curiously

"And whats that?" asks Alec.

"Pay our respects to those who didn't make it...Attention" we all stood at attention saluting as Bugler began to play TAPS. we remembered those we lost before and now. tinga, zack eva, and those who died the last few days. we all said our good byes.

Max walked towards Logan, i help the kids into the truck and gave them directions.

"oh and kids i need you to do me a favor."

"yeah anything Kagome"

"Zero in your bag there are 3 viles of an antigen and 2 viles of max's blood. when you arrive at my mother home i need you to hand her the small medical kit it's in and tell her to take it to her scientist friend who she trust with her life. to see if he can reverse the virus in the blood, or make more of the antigen. okay this is very important to max an Logan future together. can i count on you." i ask.

"yes, kagome of course." Zero says and they all agree. "we'll protect this with our lives." he looks over to max and Logan then wave's goodbye.

"thanks for coming through on their papers." Max said to Logan.

"no problem. You three did a good thing. Not just for them, but for all of 'em" Logan said looking at us. "they'll figure it out."

"god i hope not, I mean can you imagine if some of them hate it out here I mean look at what it did to Ben I mean... oomph" I elbowed Souta before he could keep going and turned to glare at him

"so you heading back into town" Logan ask ignoring souta's comment.

"yeah, I'll ride to clear my head Kagome and souta'll want to head home and rest." she got on her bike. i watched her as she watched Logan and could tell she wanted to take her own advice, but knowing she can't because of the virus. but their was still that glimmer of hope.

"Lydecker called!" Logan said catching my immediate attention.

"And, what did he have to say" i asked calmly.

"he wanted me to patch Max through to him says he's found out something important and he needs to speak with her only, but he has to find out something else first. Also he wanted her out of these woods, something about He will be after her."

"He must mean Ames White" Logan head snapped towards me with a resounding crack. "He's the New Special Agent in Charge of capturing and terminating transgenic lives. They apparently found a DNA work up that was done while Max was in Manticore, and the result show that Max has no junk DNA, which means all her pairs are coded for something, I'm not sure, what for yet but Renfro was saying something about Sandeman, and that Max was the one they were looking for just before she died protecting Max the other night. I don't know what's going on but I'm going to find out. " he nodded.

"I got an idea, from what I'm getting this Sandeman is a Scientist who worked for manticore, isn't there anyway we could find any known addresses in the states to a few years before the X5's escaped in regards to Scientist" Souta asks

"that would be pretty trick, but there has to be some records out there somewhere. I'll get my sources on that right away." Logan said thoughtfully "well you'd best be going otherwise at this rate max will make it home before you two do. we don't need her worrying" he says getting into his car.

"let's go kagome" Souta says "so why did you have me pack those vials earlier today when I went to logins?"

"I needed mom to get her hands on it and contact that old scientist BF of hers from a few years ago remember, I figure he might be able to help with the cure for Max so I need him to get her blood samples which she gave me the other night and antigen for him to work on." Souta nodded his understanding.

"that's a great idea." he said climbing on his bike and putting his helmet on. I followed his example and we took off for home. I turned on my headset for the satellite phone. it began to ring on the other end.

"mushi Mushi" an old voice answered.

"hey Jiichan, is momma home?" I ask.

"kagome dear, hold on just a moment she just went into the kitchen let me get her." the phone was placed down and footsteps fading then a softer footsteps return.

"Kagome?" momma asked picking up the phone.

"Hey momma."

"how is souta is everything alright." She asked

"everything's fine, I just wanted to give you a heads up. we took down Manticore and saved a bunch of kids. who now have a flight out to Japan. and should be arriving there in 12 hours, so if you could be at the airport with a sign, Saying hi to Zero;" Mom interrupted me.

"hold it Kagome let me get a pad and pen." she opens the draws shuffles around " okay what are the names?"

"Zero, Bullet, Ralph, Fixit, and Bugler. then put Exchange student pick up. Make sure you take the van to pick them up. They'll understand when you get home I want you to make sure they are made at home, Also if Zero says he wants to give you something tell him to wait until your home I don't' want anyone attention on a package I'm sending you. This package is very important. I need you to ask your Ex BF Bradley Fisher if he can find the cure, the blood vials are of the person who is infected I can get more of that but the antigen he'll have to break down the components of that to make more first before messing with it."

"kagome do I want to know what these vials hold?"

"don't work moms you can't get sick is a genetically-targeted retrovirus, it can't infect anyone but the specified target. tell your lab tech I'll get him the targets blood as well but at another time."

"Kagome these kids, what are they going to need?" mom asked ripping the first sheet off and setting to write a new list.

"well we got them a change of clothing, id and passport, and some necessities' but they are going to need to be taught about the real world, and how to act. you're the only person I trust with these kids. you'll need to teach them the patch neck technique so that their barcodes aren't seen the one's they have on should last until you get them home they're going to need a new wardrobe and a lot of support."

"don't worry about a thing Kagome I'll start setting up the rooms for them. so boys or girls?"

"Two teenage boys and teen girls and a little boy about 7 or 9 years old. they need a mother's touch in their lives, they're good kids just need a lot of understanding and comfort which is something you dear mother are great at."

"ohh am I receiving flowers and card with this complement" she asked jokingly. "how is souta?"

"he's doing great, all rearing to go into the action but I'm letting him participate but behind the scenes, I have to make sure he's ready before I let him do anything major. So far he's been a great asset to everyone." I said proudly.

mom laughter could be heard. "well Kagome take care of each other I'll keep holding down the fort. I have to make sure the rooms are ready for our guests. I love you darling"

"love you to mom remember 12 hours. tell jiichan to take care of Bullets leg wound for me I partially healed it but I'm sure jiichan has something around" I hung up and souta and I drew closer to the Max's place. we drew up got our bikes on the elevator and arrived at the apartment to find Cindy waiting with a huge Lunch display on the counter.

"you two must be starving." our stomach growled and we grinned at her. "where's Max?"

"she's taking a ride to clear here head. but we brought down that killing spree and our brothers and sisters are safe for now they just have to keep it low. Cindy you are a goddess for making this meal for us, if I were lesbian I would kiss you."

"Ewwww I so didn't need to hear that Sis!" says souta.

"Oh grow up Souta, you have to get use to it sooner or later I mean you're a guy, and men speak more deogrotory then women."

"that's right boo you gotta listen to your sista cause she's learned first hand right girl" Cindy said serving us plates.


	12. Searching for an New Home

"So Cindy do you know of any place's near here??"

"There are couples I'll find out where they are and we can look at them in a bit." Cindy said as max walked in.

"Who's looking at what?" Max asks.

"were going to look for a place for souta and I, actually I'm thinking of getting a house in sector ( insert#) and kind of open it up as a half way house for any transgenic that show up needing help."

"Boo that be sounding like a great idea, I have a friend who sell real-estate I'm sure she could find you a great deal." Cindy said Max looked at her sharply "what boo it's not a bad idea."

"Guys I know you want to do what's best for everyone, but putting too many transgenic in one area will get us all found out." Max says "I want to help them as much as you but in the end well be giving our lives a whole lot of trouble."

"Max let me do things my way, I happen to have lived a nuts life so I've learned to be a great hider. It's the only reason Lydecker has ever been only able to locate me once. it was my first and only mistake." I told her point blank. "Look Max those kids and adult deserve to live the lives we have only better because none of us should have to live our lives in fear of being found and if I can teach them to live their lives peace fully then good for them. But so many of them have run for their lives not know what to do, and no training about the outside world. Do you remember what it was like those first few weeks, months after how scared you were, afraid that it was all a dream." Max still looked uncertain.

"how are you going to fund something like that."

"I have my savings and I'll get a job. but I know I have to do this. Cindy if you can get your friend to find a place that would be great, I'll so have to take you shopping, not to mention I'll have to starting thinking about stocking up supplies and looking at furniture and man a lot of things to think about getting, not to mention finding contacts for identifications and that sort of things."

"hey sis I have a few of those contact or we could always talk to Logan." souta said. following me into the small area that max and Cindy had designated our space until we found one.

"no I don't want to drag Logan into this it's bad enough Manticore is out to get him, we don't need that added pressure of him getting caught helping transgenic knowingly hiding their identities. let him do what he does, and we'll find someone else. plus I want to get some who if push comes to shove I can have them easily disappear from this region." souta nodded. max looked at us as if we were nuts. "what we need to start doing is deciding, what is really necessary and getting a hold of the right contacts. I think mom still has the information on that guy who did my paperwork. I'll have to ask her. So much to do. Hey Cindy could you get a hold of that friend of yours right now."

"Sure thing Boo. I'll make that call now," she said walking towards her room.

"Kagome I really don't think that's a good idea." Max said coming over to me and souta as he looked for a pad and pen.

"look Max if you don't want to be a part of this then you don't have to be but I'm going to do the right thing and get these guys real lives. they need this help now more than anything. Do you remember how cold it was that night we all escaped well winter in drawing near and they don't have any where to go. I mean the ones who have had missions in the past probably know how to live on the run but most of them are too young to have even been out and done anything as of yet. Winters coming and they need all the help they can get." Max walked off to her room with a confused look.

"Damn Kagome I don't think you need to be that harsh." souta whispered looking in the direction Max had gone. "well what do you think we'll need to get?" he looked from me then positioned himself to write a list.

"well first we have to find a big home, we'll have to look for something on the nicer side of town because otherwise we won't be able to find anything big."

"but kagome wouldn't that be putting us in a position of attention." souta asked curiously.

"yeah but that's something we'll have to cross when the herdal comes. we are just going to teach these people the basics of the outside world then give them enough money and belongings to start them off on their new life"

"oh makes sense. what's next?"

"getting that contact from mom. then we need to find furniture for our place, getting a lot of groceries and necessity, look around town for any transgenic who are hiding, and getting them fed and clothed then a new wardrobe and identities teach them how to live among today's world. getting them to be in groups so they take care of each other. Setting up the younger ones will be the hardest part but I'll think we'll end up starting a school here or sending them to mom and have her start a boarding school back home."

"sounds good." souta replied finishing writing. "I'll call mom and find out if she still has connections with that guy." souta got up and left the apartment with the phone, Cindy walked out of her room.

"So I got an appointment with Kathleen to meet up in about an hour, she'll have a list of places to look at." Cindy said to me, "just let me get ready."

"thanks Cindy, I really appreciate this." I said hugging her.

"no problem boo, that's what friends are for, don't worry about Max she'll come around, she just doesn't want to lose more of her family."

"I understand that but she needs to understand that I have lived a separate life and mine was just as hard at times as it was for her. but she needs to let it go, I'm a big girl and I understand what I'm getting myself into here." Cindy nodded looking at me sympathetically. "okay why don't you just go ahead and get ready I'm going to take a quick shower." I said heading for the restroom with a towel. done doing that and we were all ready 20mins later. "max do you want to come along or not." I asked

"I have something's to do. but I'll call you in about an hour to see where you are!" we all nodded and left.

we arrived at a home in sector nine where we would meet Kathleen. she arrived 10 minutes later. "sorry I'm late, my name is Kathleen James. but please call me Kate. So Cindy tells me you're looking to purchase a large home?" Kate who is a blonde lady in her late 20's 5'2, with an athletic build seemed pretty nice reached out her hand for a handshake

she has a pretty firm hold, "yes you see, I've recently decided that I want to become a foster parent I have all this money why not help someone less fortune get up on their own two feet. so I want a big home with lots a space so my kids have a loving home to come to and a lot of place to run around. I want to build an environment where they know they have someone to trust and love. I've spent most of my life in one bad home to another until I found my home with the Higurashi's and I want to help as many child they way they helped me."

"that's very kind hearted and generous of you Ms. Higurashi." Kate responded. the first few were all 5 bedrooms with kitchen 3 baths an office family and living room and fairly large back yards high fenced in area, and unfinished basements.

4 hours of looking we reached the last house on the list "Well this is the last house on my list and it's a 5 story house, top 2 floors combined have 8 bedrooms each room is 12x12ft. 4 bathrooms and a living room and bonus room, 1st floor has family room, large kitchen looks like it could hold an army, 2 bathrooms the master suite and 2 floors of basement underneath which have kitchen as well it was made into an underground apartment for 2 floors each of those floors has 4 additional bedrooms, 2 baths, kitchen and living room area there is one Office and library and security area on the 1st floor. This is the biggest house I have on the market currently which has been all remodeled and up to date and its actually a reasonable price it's been on the market for the last 20 years, it's a foreclosed home, the bank figured if they updated someone would buy it but haven't had much luck because people have been looking for 4 bedroom homes. So what do you think of the place?" she listed off each thing as we passed the rooms.

I looked at souta, max and Cindy "could you give us a moment to discuss"

"sure no problem I have to check my voicemail for messages anyway." Kate said heading out the door.

"Well what do you three think?" I asked. Souta looked around again.

"I think that out of all of them this one is the best so far, it has plenty of room and we can actually add more to it. build underground scope ways for emergency case."

"I still don't like this plan, but if you had to pick a place this one's the best from what I can see it has 12 escape ways on the land it's self and like souta said we can make additions to it."

"boo I can't believe the size of this place must have been some real rich dude's who owned this." Cindy said looking around "I would snatch this place up if I could afford it."

"then its settled this is our new home all we have to do is sign the paperwork and pay." souta said.

"slow down there kiddo. let's find out the price." I said heading out the door. Kate was in her car still conversing she saw us and waved her hand holding one finger saying just a moment. finished up the conversation then got out of the car and headed toward us.

"so what's the verdict?" she asked smiling.

"well we love the house, you stated that the house was Foreclosed. how much is the house listed for?" Kate opened her binder and pulled out a folder.

"well let's see the only reason this house was foreclosed was because the previous owners abandoned the home a few years Prior to the pulse it went for auction but never sold then returned to the banks and has spent time on the market but never bought most of the homes have gone down in real-estate this year. so you're looking at the left over mortgage payment and taxes that were not paid the last 4 years and your total comes to about $112,000 and that already includes the updates and real-estate fee, to the house which considering this economy and state that is a pretty cheap price, it's surprising this place hasn't been bought out yet. it's cheaper than some of the newer homes that have been built but I think it has to do more with people believing that they only need a 4 bedroom home. So your pretty lucky." she stated looking up from her paper work " I have to tell you I believe you're the only persons to have looked at this home since the original owners had it built so as you can tell by looking at the outside you wouldn't be able to tell that it's that big especially since it's a ways out from most homes. sitting on a 4 acre lot a pool in the back yard and guest house in the back and tall fences for privacy purposes. Camera's are installed on the property but they aren't active they may need to be updated as well as the software in the security room."

"we'll take it!"

"well ok, now we'll have to discuss financing and mortgaging." Kate says pulling out another folder.

"there is no need for that, where is your office located, I can bring you a banker check in 3 hours I just have to speak to my banker and have them process it."

"wow upfront payment never had that happen. Cindy darling I love the way your friends works." Kate said laughing.

"I know what you mean Katie boo. Kagome is an upfront business woman." OC said causing everyone to laugh.

"well here is my business card and the address is there I'll start drawing up all the paper work. I'll write the total on the back of it for you." she pulled out a pen and wrote the total for the home, "well I'll be seeing you in a couple of hours." Kate said waving goodbye as she got in her car.

we all watched her leave. "damn sis we got a great deal on this place." souta whispered in disbelief. the other nodded

"well I think that's Kami's way of saying Bless you on your journey in life, those kids deserve all the help they can get and he's giving us his blessing to watch over all his children." I said then sent up a prayer in which I had learned from Keade in the past giving thanks for the blessing that had been sent. "Cindy why don't you and max go ahead and head home. Souta and I will finish this up and meet you there maybe invite Logan over for a celebratory dinner. How about it?"

"sounds good to me what you think Boo" Cindy asked turning to Max.

"I don't know you guys we don't know how close I can really be to Logan." Max stated looking away.

"Girl that man loves you and sure you may not be able to touch but you can't completely avoid him." I said looking at her." invite him to dinner we'll cook his food in a separate pot so you don't have to worry about contaminating his food. we got your back and we still have some of the antigen so cool down and don't work yourself up, or you'll end up giving me a heart attack." I said jokingly, souta laughed as well and Cindy grinned, you could see max fighting off a grin.

"okay I give in. but we have to take all precautions." Max said.

"good now souta and I need to book it." I said motioning souta over towards our bike. we headed to the bank got our check and headed to her office. we were on our way to Kate's office almost 2 hours later, I called because we were a bit lost 'ring ring'


	13. Previous Occupants are Missing Friends

"Rollin and Homes Real-estate this is Kate speaking!"

"Hi Kate this is Kagome I'm just a bit lost." i told her giving her the street i was on.

"Ok well your going to go up 2 more blocks make a left and park about a block down the street and we'll be on the right and side" She said so I'll see you in about 5 min. we hung up and souta and i arrived at the office. Kate greeted us at the door with and older looking Gentlemen late 40 early 50's 5'8 gray hair, healthy build and piercing blue eye's he held out his hand and i shoke it. "This is my Partner Bill Williams, Bill Meet Kagome Higurashi and Souta Higurashi."

"it's a pleasure to meet you. Ms. Higurashi, Mr. Higurashi." Bill said nodding. "I hear from Kate that she selling you the Tashio Manor" shock went through my system.

"what did you say Mr. Williams?" i asked urgently

"well My Partner Kate says your buying the Tashio Manor." i nodded numbly. Souta look worriedly at me, _'tashio, that was Shesomur and Inuyasha's last name. why would they abandon a home. that doesn't sound right, i need to find out as much information as i can'_

"sorry Mr. Williams it's just that name sounds so familiar, would you happen to know Mr. Tashio's first name." i asked

"well that home was contracted out to the Tashio Corporation for the president of the company family over 35 years ago it was one of my first big accounts. Any other information beyond that i can't help you with." He said flatly looking at me suspiciously

"I understand Mr. Williams, why don't we go ahead and finish this transaction." i said looking towards Kate. She nodded and led us to her office i could feel his eye's following me into his office. souta shut the door behind us. "so is all the paperwork ready"

"yes it is." Kate said pulling it out of a file on her right "if you'll just read all this" she explained it as she showed us. we understood." So if you're ready to buy this home all you have to do is sign here, here and here," she said she pointed the various places. then stamped everything and i handed her the check. "it was a pleasure doing business with you. Kagome, Souta, i hope that the future your looking for will come thought this knew home as you said adopting is only one step and their are many children out there who need someone as caring as you seem to be. Will that be all for now?"

i put up a sound proof barrier, that was invisible to the eye's "well Kate i know you guys have client confidentiality, but i was wondering if there was any way you could find out about what happened to the Tashio's for me, you see i knew them when i was very young and when we moved and the pulse hit i lost all contact with them and i would really appreciate it." i asked her softly.

"well kagome if you'll leave your contact information with me I'll see what i can find out." i put the barrier down after she finished talking.

"thank you so much, for finding this home for us, Kate, I'll give you a call when i get us all settled in so that you can have a look at the place filled with furniture and stuff." i said laughing.

"I'll look forward to that Kagome." she said laughing as well. and handing me a copy of the contract and the Deed to the home." it was nice meeting you." Kate said leading us out. i could feel those eyes on me once more.

"Same here, I'll see you around Kate." i said following Souta towards our Ninja's

we left and headed back to Max's house. "hey you guys, what's for dinner?"

"well I've made Chicken Parmision with Alfredo sauce, and broccoli with cheese." said Cindy.

"and to think i thought OC didn't know how to cook something fancy" Max said jokingly at us.

"well i learned it all from Kendra" Cindy said we all laughed. "logins on his way over here." I nodded and went to my area grabbed some clothes and took a quick shower. when i was done i came out to find everyone getting seated.

"wow i have great timing." i said causing everyone to laugh. "So Logan i was wondering if you could do me a favor." i said gaining everyone's attention.

"sure, I'll see what i can do. what do you need?" he said looking me directly in the eye.

"well i just found out that the home i just bought may have been the home of people with whom i was acquainted with in the past, i was wondering if there was any way in which you may be able to track them down." i asked without looking at anyone else.

"well I'll need the address and their names"

i got up and retrieved a pad and pen wrote down my address when they were last there and their names then i went for my back pack and pulled out picture of them and the rest of my group. _'its a good thing i had 4 copies made of these photo's '_ i thought to myself circling three faces shessomaru, inuyasha, and shippo _'my son'_ i restrained my tears and composed myself before turning and heading back towards my friends.

"here is the address, names and the date they may have left around as well as a photo, it may not be entirely and accurate photo, they may have dyed their hair black" i said pointing at shessomaur and Inuyasha. "and this little guy would look about our age now. and most likely about as tall as Shessomaru if not taller."

"I'll see what i can find for you." Logan said takeing my information.

"thanks Logan i really appreciate this." Souta looked at me understandingly. "okay so this place is huge i have to find all the furniture. the bedrooms are a pretty good size depending on the age groups we get we could have anywhere from 2 to 4 kids in a room. we have 16 rooms so let's say we average out 3 to a room that makes.."

"48 kids." replied souta and Max. we all laughed at them.

"sorry boo but your also forgetting you have a guest house in the back which by the way we never looked at so we don't know how big it is or how many rooms it has." Cindy replied,

"damn it I forgot about that. we'll look into that tomorrow, " i said then continued eating. then looked up "as for you Souta we still need to enroll you into that home schooling program tomorrow, as well as find you a tutor. although now that i think about it that's probably not such a good idea."

"don't worry Gome' i don't need a tutor. I'm already advanced in all my school work mom just wants to keep me studying so that i stay smart, i had a lot of time on my hands when you disappeared and my friends weren't able to keep me very occupied thats why mom sent me to that boarding school to help me cope with you being gone, why do you think i was so set against you leaving. i lost one sister I'm not going to lose another." He got up heading towards our area. the others watched us with interest.

"you sisters death wasn't your fault souta, i mean you were only a little kid who wanted to have some fun." i said getting up and went to comfort him.

"yeah you can say that but it wasn't you trying to have a good time that ended up with your sister getting sick and worried about you so that she searched and searched outside when i was safely at home hiding under my bed, she died because she was young and un protected and that psycho path had a thing for little Asian girls I'm just glad the police caught him in the act. He disserved what he got." Souta was shaking hard, whether from anger or emotional pain no one could tell.

"look at me Souta, it wasn't your fault and you need to realize that. So you tried playing a prank on her, its not like you were that Psycho, who killed and used her. You could never do that to another human being its time you learn the difference from guilt and innocence. You were a young child trying to have good fun. That will never happen to me. Me the girl who has crossed boundaries that should be impossible, dealt with people who we thought never existed and I've kept who i am to my heart never letting what anyone said get to me emotionally cause when the enemy has something on you only then can they hurt you. you are my family and that is my weakness but it is also my strength because my love for you makes me fight harder to protect what is mine. don't you ever forget that Souta Evan Higurashi."

"I'm sorry Kagome i know but you don't know how hard it is not to think that because, she was out there and victimized because she was looking for me."

"Souta Evan Higurashi i don't want to hear another word out of your mouth on this subject. we are to think positively about the future. we wont enroll you with a tutor but i do want you out there helping me find anyone that you can, i need you at the top of your game we start searching in 3 days." i said to him getting up and heading back to the kitchen where the others where finishing up their meal trying to act like they hadn't heard anything.

"okay well tomorrow i start working officially with the rest of you guys. but i'm going to spend my lunch hour with souta looking for furniture Souta while i'm working i want you to do the grociery shopping for the house and make 20 copies of the house key for now. also any protective gear you can find along with first aid. we make the guest room into a nursing station as well as more bedrooms. we also might want to find out what kind of cars or more bikes Carl might have." Souta nodded writing what i told him.

"Kagome i think its best if i contact the electric and garbage and stuff like that before i do any of this first." he said putting that at the top of his list.

"thats good. while your at it think of any furniture that is depended on first as well as what to furnish it. but its been a long day and i believe its best if we all get a good nights rest. Thank you for joining us in dinner Logan, your company was much appreciated." i said bowing at him and going back to my area with souta following the same things i did. we went to bed i could hear everyone else talking softly


	14. Dreams of Shikon Gift

Then i was asleep, everything was shaded i couldn't make anything out like my vision had been clouded. _'What's going on? where am i and how did i get here' _

_'your here because you are confused and felt you need my guidence' said a voice in the distance as the i started walking in that direction my vision began to lighten up and things became clearer. i was in a forest heading towards a clearing and i could hear a spring of water in that direction. _

_'so who are you?' i asked the unseen voice. _

_'i am the one who you fought so valiently to return to yourself, i am the shikon no tama.' the voice said and i felt the wind carasse me as if giving me a warm hug. 'we have no body because we are just spirits' _

_'we' i questioned. _

_'yes we' came a voice _

_'ok. well why am i here' i asked_

_'we felt your distress child and since we are a part of you we believe that we should help you with this problem also to tell you what the fates have planned for your future. now what is the problem child?" the wind wrapped around me lending its warmth._

_'well i know the plans i want to do but i don't believe it will work there are to many factors some of those kids are going to be loyal to manticore even though they know manticore was trying to kill them. how am i suppose to distinguish them from the innocent one's' _

_'well child the difference will be hard to find but you will figure it out just as well especially with the help of your friends.' _

_'friends' i smiled 'i don't have friends i have family' _

_'yes well your family are the ones to be trusted, your brother is going to gain more powers soon. you will have to begin training him, and your sister doesn't know it yet but she will be the protector of this planet, the people who hunt you will try to stop her but, you will have to help her fight harder then you did in the past the human race like then is being threatened by these human who think they are superior but they turn on their gods long ago for the power they have now. They worship a false god. you are the light of the planet as she is the protector.' said the woman_

_'but what about inuyasha and shessomaru, and shippo?' I asked_

_the male voice returned ' the demons will help you in your battle the ones you call anomalies where made of demon dna, though the scientist do not know that, even you have some demon dna in you no matter how diluted it is. but yours and max and few others where much stronger than the other children it was why you escaped, you felt the need for freedom and any demon child would.' _

_'oh, that makes sense.' I said looking down at my hand and noticing that I held a morning glory flower 'ok i don't remember picking this.' the two laughed. _

_'it is what help you remain calm morning glory represents calm and purity as well as protection. purify your home before you allow the children to come. your brothers and son by blood bond will return to you soon.' said the male_

_'yes child you have a lot ahead of you and so little time do not waist the time find all the children you can and i would suggest find the portal on your grounds for they will lead you to and escape route should you be under siege at your home.' _

_'an escape route?' _

_'yes under your guest house is a hatch in one of the closets that hatch will lead you underground and take you about 30miles out of the city limits. the exit is hidden by demon magic. those who seek you and your sister will not stop so you must do all in your power to protect the innocent, and defeat the threat.' she said 'i will leave you with this gift,' the air swirled at my feet like a small tornado and when it dissipated two small wolf pup's lay at my feet. 'listen to these two and raise them they are your protectors, as well as your guides' _

_'are they demon pup's' i asked_

_'yes they are the last of your friend kouga's clan, the demons themselves have begun to die out and their animal counterparts have as well but these are my gift to you they will protect all those of your line into eternity. forever loyal and forever strong, and wise' She said ' you should name them, The dark black one is female and the white albino one is rare indeed and male at that.' _

_'she's right and they will most likely create pups of their own in the future you must make sure any pups from them stay in your family only they will only have 2 pups with every other generation of your family' came the male voice 'and my gift to you from the demonic half of the jewel is that you will find a long life mate partner. he will be hard to distinguish but he will be someone who will be a part of your life very soon and at times it will seem like he wouldn't be one you choose but his underlying qualities will come out to you.' _

_'that's pretty cryptic' i answered sarcastically as i sat by the stream and the pups and began to stroke their fur. ' how am to get these guys through any of the sector controls or anything for that fact no one is going to willingly accept me having wolves.' _

_'you will have your papers stating that they are pure breed of huskies not wolves and they are pretty well trained don't let their small stature deceive you these to are trained to kill and protect you will understand soon enough. so have you chosen names?' _

_'yes' i said looking at the sky then back down to the pups' this girl here with her beautiful black fur will be called Saskia, and this white fellow will be called Damian' _

_'And why have you chosen these names?' asked the male voice _

_'well i have chosen the female Slavic name Saskia for she will be the protector of mankind and i have chosen the Greek name Damian for he will tame or subdue any threat to cross his path.' two set of blue eye's looked up at me as i spoke this and their eye's glowed a silver color for a moment and i felt the tie of bonds being pulled between me and the pup's_

_'those are good strong names for your children.' said the voice is union 'you must wake soon, morning draws near and you have many things to do soon. remember a war is coming and you must be prepared.' they said as the scenery began to vanish._


	15. Pups and Figuring a new Home

"Kagome, Girl you got to get up and i mean now, what the hell how did those things get in here." i heard Max's voice coming from above and growling coming from my feet, i open my eye's to find max on top of the book case in the living area with my Damion and Saskia growling at her from my feet "about time you got up sista dearest but remember here feline and dogs blood don't get along to well. not that i don't like dogs they just don't seem to like me." she said never taking her eye's off my pup's i couldn't help but giggle which caused my pups to turn to me and jump up on my bed and licking my face with kisses. Max got down as i whispered to the pups

"now kids Max is one of the good guys ok so now go over to her and say your sorry" they bowed their heads and whined and turned back to max still bowed and whining.

"how did you get them to do that" She asked looking slightly doubtfully at the pups before crouching at their level and holding her hand out."

"well they are bonded with me so they understand everything i need of them." i answered getting up and dressing looking over to find that souta was still asleep, Cindy was in the kitchen watching the display with half lidded eye's, the dogs licked max then followed me to the kitchen "is that coffee"

"Yeah the real thing boo. I don't know where max get this stuff but up until that day ya all showed up i was drinking mush." she said laughing. "so what be these puppy's names?" she said reaching down to pet them.

"Saskia is the girl, and Damian is the boy" both of them jumped and licked my face at their names. "Okay you two calm down." they immediately pulled back and sat down look at me.

'Woohh talk about smart dogs," said Max. "Anyways we have to start getting ready for work. I figured we would tell Normal we can only work until lunch time because i have dr. check up after lunch and that you need to go with me for moral support that way i can go with you on this shopping spree."

"sounds good to me" i said sipping at my cup of coffee we all began to get ready. "Souta i need you to get up." he rolled over and pulled the blanket over his head. "oh no you don't, Damian you know what to do" Damian grabbed the foot of the blanket and began to pull it away from the bed. tug of war began. i just couldn't help but laugh as did the others when they came out to watch.

"awe come on kagome, just let me sleep in a little longer." i motioned Saskia and she went over to where his head was and began licking his face. "ohh gross, Kagome why would you do that" he said swinging his hand at Saskia with out opening his eye's she grabed his hand in her mouth firmly his eye's shot open wide. "shit" Damian barked and growled a warning

"What damian said, watch how you speak in front of the ladies." i said Saskia let go and trotted over to my side. "okay now that your awake this is Saskia and Damian, These to are my new babies. They are going to watch over you today. these are their papers, one of them will be with you at all times," Saskia barked her affirmative on that, "i got to get going to work and you have to start on that list."

"where did these wolves come from?" Souta asked

"Did he just say wolves?" Max and Cindy asked in union

I glared at Souta, "they are a gift from some people i use to know, and yes they are wolves, well demonic wolves to be exact they are last pups of their kind of and are a gift from a very important friend of mine who died many years ago." i said

"are you sure they aren't dangerous?" asked Max.

"Oh they're dangerous all right but they protect their pack and we are their pack so don't worry about a thing, i want them guarding the house." i kissed both Saskia's and Damians muzzles "be good for Souta." the girls followed me out and we headed to work.

****** Back with Souta*******

"okay this isn't how i pictured my day. You two must be hungry" he glanced at the wolves their ear's perked up, Souta got up and headed for the kitchen, opened the fridge and found some meat from the night before "there plenty of this left i don't think the girls would mind if you ate about half" he put them to reheat as he looked for some bowls "gotcha" he pulled out 2 silver bowls just as the microwave beeped. "right on time, i so rule" he set the bowls down for the wolves, " okay you two chow down when your done lay down by the bed until i'm ready to go" they barked as he headed for the showers, 20mins later.

wolves on leash he headed out prepared list, papers and hidden weapons. "okay guys i really don't want to run you on the leash, do you think you can keep up." They tilted their heads at him like they were saying _'hello wolf demons we could out run that silly little bike'_ "okay i get it, but try and keep it at a normal pace don't need humans thinking that your more then dogs. Okay kiddo's first we have to head to the Electric company." He said driving off slowly with the dogs in pursuit. He had no problem getting through the sector running his errands for the day. 3 hours later.

"come on you two i know you can be more helpful then that grab some more of those bags off the basket on my bike." damian took off out the door and came back with 2 more bags from the rental truck souta had gotten to help with his errands. "good boy" souta said reaching down to grab the bags and se thtem on the counter as damian took off again. Saskia was checking on the perimeter. "damn we are so going to need to buy more refrigerators to keep in the garage for all this food. i mean if we are going to have that many kids here. i didn't want to buy all the milk yet but when we do we are going to need a lot of it." filling the last of the refrigerated item in the second fridge. "now all dry products of products that can be left in pantry and cuboards." he laughed seeing both dogs placeing things in the pantry bottom shelves. "okay you two how about i give you an early lunch." pulling out dog food and newly bought bowls. "here is to your hard work and very big patients." souta set the bowls down for them to eat then headed to the lower level rooms to deal with groceries to be put away down there, then looked at the rooms re-measuring them to make sure what type of beds and furniture could be placed.

As he walked up to the back door from the guest house, he made a mental note of what to think about getting for the rooms. as he reached the top of the stairs the wolves were playing tug-of-war with each other with the new toy he had bought them. their bowls were missing from the mats set up by the kitchen counters. "okay you two where did you put them?" They both stopped playing and looked at him "don't try and act innocent," he said placing his hands on his hips "where did you put your bowls?"

they both looked at the sink. then back at him, he walked over looked in the sink to see the bowls nicely stacked in there. "okay you two thank you for being clean but please be normal and let us humans do that for you? it just two weird unless your helping a blind person which your not." laughter came from the door way.

"i wouldn't know about that one Souta, i mean some times you seem a bit Mentally handicap, to us." i laughed harder. Saskia and Damians tails wagged at my comments. "so what have you gotten done so far brother dear?" i asked.

"well, as you can see i have the electricity running, as well as gas, garbage and water done, i've got the keys copied 20times as you requested, i also got a bunch of grocery's mostly dried so that it doesn't go bad but if we are going to house more than 15 people we may want to look into getting another couple fridges to keep in the garage or buy a cows for milk so we don't have to constantly be buying it."

"i'll take that into consideration. so where did you get the truck?"

"rental. tried calling Carl several times but line was busy." souta said washing the bowls out. then went to fridge pulled out ingredients for pbj. "you two want a sandwich" i shook my head and max said no thanx, he sat and ate it quickly "ok so next we go furniture shopping. so i measured some of these rooms we could get two bunk beds for each room or 4 twins or 1 bunk bed with a fullsize bed, depending on how you really want these kids sharing these rooms. but as i see it none of the rooms should have a tv."

"okay well how about we decide the whole bed issue when we find some of these kids. for now lets get dressers, i agree kids shouldn't have t.v. in their room we want them to stay family and that means no arguing over who gets to watch what there is a family area set up on each floor so that makes 5 floors. plus the guest house did you happen to get a look in there?"

"yes i did there are 5 extra rooms in there as well as a living area and a kitchen and 2 bathrooms and an in door hot tub. plus a sizeable game room. actually each floor in the house has a bonus room i was figureing we could turn two of them into a schooling area, 2 into a exersize room and the one on the main floor can be a meeting area. also the game room could be turned into our medic unit room. or any ideas you may have for them. but i suggest we get 3 dressers for all the rooms so that averages to 63 dressers for all the rooms and 2 more for our room on the main floor. two full size beds for our room and desk with my labtop set up for us. we'll also need a lot of towels and curtains. each living room is big enought to hold two living room sets. so that would be 12 living room sets and 12 kitchen table sets."

"damn you guys got a lot more than expected for your money." Max said.

"oh there's more. there's also a hidden ballroom as well as more hidden rooms that looks like a whole another part of the house and its completely furnished. so if we are correct in the capacity that this is shessomaru and Inuyash's home then the whole grounds could be cloaked. i found at least 4 escape routes from 2 within the home and 1 from the guest house and the last form the cloaked areas." souta said proudly. "the cloaked part of the house is like this side only with a few more rooms and the hidden ball room as well as the hot springs. the entrance to the cloaked area are on each floor through the bonus rooms and the one on the main floor is through our bedroom."

"cloaked?" Max asked.

*********************************

Author Note*

Hey everyone sorry it took me a while for this chapter. I hope you like them please feel free to review on my stories i like any input good or bad. and yes i know i need to work on my spelling and grammer a bit more, i'm trying to work out those kinks. Please let me know what you think and if you belive there are any ways i can improve my story.

Peace,

Necha


	16. Illusions and Discoverys

"its a form of demonic or holy barrier which makes the outside world see one thing when in reality there is a separate area so you could be walking all over the barrier area and never know that their is something there. you and i could be standing in the same spot and never see each other. because its like being on a different plain or different dimension."

"ok and i though my life was confusing before."Souta and i laughed at her comment.

"you know Kagome i actually think Shessomaru my have put a spell on the house I've found small trace's of unknown magic in each room it could be an advance illusion spell shippo may have created to that the furniture in the for front of the house didn't show up. I think you could probably break the spell and we could find out if the house is already furnished or not."

"hmmm i wonder. Did you find the main source where the magic begins?"

"yeah in the security room of the office. i think it just needs to be activated and then broken." I immediately started for the office and into the security bringing up the monitors and bypassing the codes which of course was my name. big surprise there if Shippo was in charge of security.

"he must have put the pass code for the spell in here somewhere." i pushed in a search engine and found a file with my name dating my from the time i moved in with jiichan and momma, last journal entry dated before they left here just the year before i entered the well!_'we have found momma, the first nine years of her life are a big mystery, but we did find out that she was adopted into the Higurshi family, some people broke into her home at the age of 11 which would be when her father was killed protecting her and the rest of his family they moved to Japan after that. she's 14 years of age that mean she'll be going into the well soon. the hard part is finding out when her adventure will finish we do know that it is around her 18th birthday but the days seem so slow these days. i wish i could go to her now but she wouldn't even recognize me yet anyway. Inuyasha has found out from some contact in the Europe that there seems to be some virus going through the demon populations since the pulse hit a few years ago. Shessomaru says we have to go into hiding that the virus has to run its course for a few years then we will return until them we have to go to our island home and into the other dimension for protection. we'll have one of our scientist working on the cure in the mean while. It seem that the pulse didn't hit other countries as bad as it hit the America's which means momma is having a good life in Japan. this is my last journal entry i hope to be back in a few years hopefully before mom returns but from what Shessomaru say it may be a few years after that. even then our contact has to open the gate way when he believes its clear.'_"okay baby boy that tells me what you have been doing but who is your contact and how do i find him, okay first thing first cracking this illusion you have going on." i searched for another five min. "bingo"

"you found it"

"yea i found the spell used and its should be a peace of cake. i just have to get to the other side. now where is the entrance to the security room from the barrier side."

"Follow me" he left the security room and to our bedroom through the closet tapped on a the wall with his holy powers and a door way opened.

"Wow. that's interesting."

"yeah once this door way is open any other room in this house that has access opens as well it has some sort of lock mechanism in place. they all open and close together." he said walking towards the security " this room has both securities from demonic and holy energy also has the views of our world so that it can detect from both sides." i nodded then centered myself and meditated looking for the source of the spell.

"_**Vision from within and from without reveal to me the truth that is hidden make all become visible and usable so that all secrets are not hidden from me. on this land and in this home from this plain to the human plain, so that i may better guard and protect all on these grounds, i call upon the demonic powers of the maker of this illusion and summon the illusion to disperse."**_ a pulse surrounded the lands and rippled along it. "Bless you kami's for hearing my prayer" i said getting up

"Is that it" Max and souta asked

"i told you guys it was a simple illusion spell. so why don't we go take a quick look." we walked back, as we entered the closet it was empty of clothing but it had some hangers which hadn't been there before then it led into the bathroom. "okay this weird wasn't the bathroom beside the closet before?" i said walking from the bathroom to the bedroom which had two doors three doors to it now. One leading to the garden outside and path to the guest house and pool, then one obviously the living room since the door was open but the other door was closed.

"yes it was it seems the house may have done some adjustments depending on what we needed." he said walking to the closed door which lead to another bedroom which had the same lay out at this one only in a green & red color as opposed to the Blue, Black and silver of this room. I'm guessing this room has adapted to mine and your needs they each have their own bathroom. and i betting that each room has adjusted to a smaller size or just added all the beds and maybe that while change once we start getting people moved in. from the looks of it all this furniture seems to fit our more individual style's. Shessomaru must have done a really great spell on this home i'm betting we find everything we need is already here." Souta said.

"Makes sense i mean that guy can't live without his luxury unless its life or death. let's take a quick look around." i said stepping toward the door to the living room the furniture was set up and looked like it could seat at least 20 people at a time as did the kitchen table and add to that the counter space which had another 12 seats, the office had a new desk and chair plus some new file works and paper works. i walked over to it, the file read, Contacts i opened it up. the first name on the list was mine and then koga then some of the heads of the youkai council but koga and a few of the other names were crossed out and read deceased and a date and cause. "Oh my Kami" i said before collapsing into sobs Max caught me before i could hit the ground and the dogs came to me whimpering and crowding in close.

"Kagome what's wrong?" Max asked as Souta bent to pick up the folder. from where i had dropped it as i collapse. then read the list and saw some of the names i had mentioned in my stories of my travels.

"I'm sorry Gome' i know Koga and his pack were really good friends of yours as well as some of these guys on this list." he said putting down the file and encircling me in his arms as max let me go. "we'll just have to pray to Kami that they are safely in his home above." Max read the list then looked up at Souta and mouthed 'friends of hers?' he nodded. "look Gome' we still have a lot of stuff to do. it also looks like on that list Shessomaru had a human on his payroll for fake ids its the same guy mom used. it has the current contact info up to date. We need to contact him and make the arraignments to meet. plus we have to finish looking around the house to see what else we'll need." i nodded against his shoulders then pulled away and wiped up my tears.

"Sorry you guys didn't mean to burst i mean i expected some of them to be dead but i was hoping that it wouldn't be the one's closest to me. But your right Souta we have to much work to do for me to be losing it. lets look at some of the bedrooms and bathrooms. I'll go up you max you got to the guest house and souta check downstairs." they nodded i looked at the pus who wanted to follow me. "nope you two are to check perimeters." they whined but headed out the front and back doggie doors that had appeared in the doors. i started up the stairs to the first landing and the first bedroom on the left hand side the bedroom seem small from the outside but on the inside it seem to have grown, 3 full size beds with light blue sheets and 3 drawers directly across from them, a small sitting area with desks and computers then one closet with 2 screens splitting it into 3 separate areas for dressing in and hampers for laundry plus a full bath, each room was like that only some of them had green or red, or black theme to them. There was a small room at the end of each hall which had a laundry area set up for 2 people to do a load at a time and family room.

The bonus room had the hidden doorway towards the back that led to the barrier encased home and but the room it self had 6 long tables with lab tops all across along with notebooks and school supplies, the bonus room on the 3rd floor had exercise equipment, and the rooms where much the same as the second floor. As I headed downstairs I heard Max coming back from the guest house and souta was playing with the dogs. "Okay so the guest house has 4 bedrooms with bathrooms an office and a medic room plus the hot tube and off to the side of the hot tube is the laundry room. and the medic room is fully stocked and the door way you said was in the medic room is still there, they have some really nice equipment."

"yeah well the down stairs, bedrooms have totally shifted they are larger and each rooms has it own bathroom, three full size beds the closet has a cubicle typesetting there's a family room the same size as out here only a couple of couches less and it has some gaming stuff the bonus rooms are schooling area or exorcize depending on the floor, kitchen is about the same size as before and has enough space to seat at least 15 people. And a small laundry room space for cleaning clothing." souta said without looking up.

"Same story with the upstairs. Let me take a quick look Library and bonus room down here." i said heading towards it. There were 6 tables with computers and the shelves were filled with books there were doors leading out to a patio where more tables were set up for nice sunny days. "nice atmosphere for studying or researching, i like it" i said turning around and noticing the pictures of Shessomaru, Inuyasha and Shippo, Rin, one of me depicted of me sitting under Goshikbou tree with shippo at my side, i looked at the signature and saw shippo had signed it. a small trail of tears followed. Then Max and Souta had turned as well to see what had captured my attention.

"wow, Kagome that's you, you look to be about 16 or 17 in that photo."

"yeah it is cause if it was before i was 17 you wouldn't have seen that tattoo on my wrist."

"when did you get a tattoo?"

"its actually more of a marking from when i adopted Shippo in the youkai ways its a sign of our bond see how he has one on his wrist as well. Mine are still there its just i put an illusion on them when i came back to this time so mom or other people wouldn't freak out." i said pulling my sleeve up and took the illusion off. a nice intricate pattern of fire and earth appeared. "see the fire represents his kitsune type he's a fire elemental kitsune and earth represents my nature, how i like mother earth nurture and protect." i pulled down my sleeve as i walked past them. "it was near my 17th birthday, i hadn't seen my family in 6 months. one of Naraku's incarnation kidnapped shippo and i realized how much a part of my life he had become, days went by but i felt this connection to him telling me that he was alright, frightened but alright, then another incarnation named Kagura she's the demoness in the photo beside Shessomaru and Rin, Her beating heart was held by Naruku making her follow his every command. she came to us and told us that Shippo had escaped Naruku's clutches within hours of being kidnapped. The Relief i felt was immediately but he was still out there alone and scared we headed back for Keade's knowing that would be the first place he would head. We waited for 3days when Koga Came rushing in and cradled in his arms was a bruised unconscious shippo. he had fainted from hunger i stayed at his bedside for hours feeding him liquid broth. i though about a lot of things that night and i didn't want to be away when he awoke i made my decision that night, we already had a faint bond and we had already been mother and son to each other shessomaru has spoken to me about youkai adoption months before because he wanted to officially adopt Rin as his daughter and heir. I made that step and i told him when he awoke he was so happy since then up until the moment i came back we were inseparable, it was like we knew each other's thoughts, that bond allowed us to use one another's powers."

"oh, that's pretty cool, so what are we doing now?" Max asked

"Well I just want to take a quick look at bonus room," i said walking to the room next door. the room was in a conference room style sitting many with a over head projector attached to a computer in which to better show missions another room off to the side held supplies "this can defiantly work, but this room is off limits unless we call a meeting."

"Ok, so what do we need to get?" Souta asked.

I stood thinking for a moment. The dogs walked back in and sat at my feet "well first we have to call that guy and see if he will do the ID jobs for us, I don't think we are going to need Carl cause knowing shippo he would have made sure they had some bikes and cars in the garage. So i say we go get some new gear for the kids so that they have something when they get here."

"Sounds good to us" Souta said grabbing his coat off the counter Max nodded and headed out towards the truck

"i just have to be done with this by 7 tonight cause I'm having dinner at logans to discuss a case"

"no problem, sista dear"


	17. Transnapped & looking for help

****In a fight club later that night *****

A bald guy takes a direct hit to the face

"Come on! Kill him!" Normal shouts out from the crowed near the cage watching as to men fight the bald man bites the arm then repeatedly punches his opponent. "ohh noo.." as the tables turn on the bald man and the fight ends " you bum!" he says as the bald man is picked up and helped off the stage "you bald, large bum!" and older gal entered the arena

"And now its time for the main event of the evening." cheering gets louder "Grand prize-- $5,000 bucks" the Cheering gets louder "First the Champion! with a record of 45 wins and no losses....standing six foot ten and weighing in at 260 pounds, Sam "The Mangler" Miller!" A big guy comes on stage with his arms in the air as the cheers get louder. "And now the challenger. Undefeated in this three times in the ring..." she pauses as Alec comes on to the stage boo's are heard "He Hails from parts unknown. Standing Six feet tall, weighing in at a lean 178 pounds 'Monty Cora!'" Normal hands money to a bookie "three hundred dollars. on the good-looking one."

The Mangler leans forward "I'm gonna tear your head off and stuff it up your ass"

Alec of course being himself smiles and says "shouldn't we shake hands first?" holding his hand out, causing the Mangler to grow angry so that he attacks him on the spot. alec's weight carried him to one of the corners "I'll take that as a 'no'"

"Hey he jumped the bell!" yells Normal "He jumped the bell." the bell rings "Go get'em Tiger. Come on!" Alec moves fast and hits him from behind "oh yea" normal says getting excited. Alec uses his training to beat the guy.

The Mangler gets a hold of him "What the hell are you?" he asks.

"Better" Alec answers then head butts him everyone goes cheering louder

"that's what i like to see" yells Normal. Alec is named the Champion

In the locker room as he gets dressed the old lady is speaking to him "what do you mean this is your last fight?"

"i'm done" he says as he puts on his jacket "i'm gonna retire undefeated."

"Retire? They love you out there. We've done twice the buisness since you showed up."

Alec smirks "Look, Annie, as much as i enjoy beating people up, I've got bigger plans for my life, and this is gonna help me get started." she hands him the cash and he smiles holding it up.

"if you change your mind, you know where to find me." she walks off and he gets one last thing from his locker and turns around to find two men.

"what do you guys want?" he asks just as he is taisered unconscious.

***** Back at Logans place******

"so the mayor of our fair city calls the cops and tell them somebody ripped off his Town Car last night" Logan says smiling up at her as he cuts some cucumbers

"wasn't me. Swear." Max says as she sits a top the counter

"they found it over in Sector 4 with 500 hits of "X" in the trunk"

"What, a drug dealer stole it?"

"No, the drug dealer got it from a hooker he pimps. The hooker got it from His Honor as a gift. The Mayor sobered up the next morning, forgot all about it except she had the signed pink slip said she 'd tell the press everything unless he dropped the charges against her boyfriend and she said she'd really like to keep the car" he said looking all sympathetic Max laughed

"where'd you hear this touching story?"

"Ah, i have my sources, Stir that for me will you?" he said pointing to the stove

"All right" max got off the counter and headed over "so this is what the eye's only informant net has been reduced to huh, trading information about crooked politicians' sex lives" she said picking up the spoon and starting to stir

"well you know, you can only fight corruption and injustice so many hours in the day. Every once in a while, you got to kick back. So how are things with Kagome, and Souta?" logan asked.

"oh they are doing great apparently their dad had a huge insurance policy which he left in their name, kagome's mom invested it and got a lot of money from her investments so her family is basically rich. Kagome has had a great life she had some hard times but she seems to have done better then i, or Ben have."

"don't go saying that i mean you have me, Cindy and the rest of your crew. and now they are in your lives and you have done a lot of good things." Max stirred on and smiled then lifted the spoon up for a taste. "mmm, This is great!" Max said then put the spoon back in the pan.

"Thanks its a family" he said looking over and stopped talking as he looked at her. Max realized what she did.

"I can't believe i just did that" she says grabbing the pan.

"You know its okay if you just turn up the flame, heat kill pretty much anything"

"Salmonella maybe, but not a Frankenstein virus targeted specifically to your D.N.A," she said dumping it into the sink, and whipping around to look at him "you know its bad enough they made it so we can't touch. Now we can't even have dinner." she said seriously

"you can still have some." Logan answered

"I'm gonna go." max said turning and heading for the door.

"wait, we have bread and we have salad I'm sure i can rustle something else up. Please?" the looked at each other then Max shrugged and said.

"i can't do this, its to hard." and walked out the door.

*****in another secotor*******

Joshua breaks into a home of some guy photographing his girlfriend "Where is he? Who are you?" they call the cops " where is he, not here" Joshua says after looking in the apartment and leaves"

**** back at logans the next morning*****

The phone is ring "hello"

"Its Lydecker" the voice says

"Had a feeling i'd be hearing from you again"

"Don't sound so happy about it." the scene changes to a road with an svu parked, a kid on a bike goes by and some guy is looking in a dumpster

" If you're calling to follow up on your previous conversation, Max made it back fine" logan says

"She always does." said with a little bit a relief in his tone.

"hmm that's high praise coming from a man who spent the last ten years hunting her down."

"Those days are over now. Tell Max i'll be in touch soon. I'm working on lead.

"oh no. Okay, i'm done taking down the cryptic messages for you. i want to know what is going on." Logan said exasperated.

"They did a dna analysis on Max when she was back at Manticore. There's something unusual about her genetic makeup, something even i didn't know about"

"what does it mean?"

"i don't know yet. but Renfro must have thought it was important, i found the test results in her briefcase. Along with a employee ID from a company that, as far as i can tell doesn't exist Tell Max I'm looking into it."

"I'll pass it on."

"Thanks i appreciate the help."

"Yea then maybe you can help me with something."

"I'm listening." he said.

************************

Author Note:

Hey everyone, hows it going? Sorry it took so long for these updated chapters. Hope you enjoy and like i said look forward to any reviews. Let me know what i can improve on. Also i don't own Dark Angel or Inuyasha.

Bye everyone


	18. Search for Joshua & Alec's Leash

"*Author Note*"

Sorry for such a long wait everyone we have had a recent loss in the family and while i was not very close to this family member my mother was and i have been helping to

console her and get things around the house done, as well as get ready for my sophmore year of collage it hasn't been easy the last month and half. but i hope that once

things get underway i will be able to update more often. Now that my mom seems to be functioning on her own more with which i thank the good lord that she has found

the strength to look forward now even thought the last few weeks have been rough. To all my readers just message me or review to let me know when i'm slacking once again.

As i seem apt at doing it through out this summer time. Just Smack Me Up Side the Head with An Anvil like in those older cartoons with bugs bunny. lol good memories. Any way i

hope you enjoy these two chapters

Now on with the story

Peace to my readers Sincerly

Necha

* * *

*****Back at Crash later that day****

"So how come Max isn't here" i ask Cindy

"She had to see some scientist dude with Logan about that virus of hers"

"What i told her i would take care of that" I said looking at souta and Cindy

"Yea but you got to remember Boo he don't know that you guys have more of the antigen."

"There's Max you guys." Says souta as he brings up his souta to his mouth to take a drink.

"Hey girl what have you been up to." i asked her

"Yeah boo" says Cindy

"Logan found an ex-Manticore tech thinks he can cure the virus." Max said stoned faced

"When you gonna let your face in on the good news?" Cindy asks.

"I don't know, I'm starting to think things between me and Logan are never gonna.."

"Max.' Asha's voice butted in scaring us " I didn't know you kicked it here." she said looking around.

"yeah. I'm practically a regular." Max answered then looked at us and smiled "Original Cindy, Asha, and you know Kagome and Souta."

"Hi," we all said.

"Max, we're having a disagreement at the table" says sketchy to our table. "Maybe you and your fine new friends here can referee" he said looking at Me and Asha.

"sure Sketch, Break it down."

"the Guys are dissin' on Eyes Only, Saying that Manticore pleace that burned down and let out the superfreaks was really just a VA hospital, Come defend the great man's Honor." she looked at us and i just shrugged, she rolled her eye's.

"i try to stay out of that political stuff." i nodded my head in agreement as i took a swig of my drink.

"yea me too." said Asha

"says right here they're out there." Sketch says pulling out a tabloid. "looking to feed."

"One too many 40's and now he's seeing zombies among us." Cindy said rolling her eye's

"not sombies creature made in labs. some look just like us some doen't" Max and i shared a look and she shook her head telling me now cause she could tell i wanted to deck him. "they all got bar-code transmitters on the back of their necks, so they can beam information about us to the main headquarters." He said glancing at Asha and i. Souta chocked on his soda as he laughed.

"Wigga, you faded. News said it was some terrorist group called SW1that burned the place down, killed a bunch of vets." Max and i both looked at Asha as she looked down. "Period point blank"

Asha spoke "its the S1W and they would never do anything like that." she glanced at Max then looked up at Sketch "but, i mean, come on. You can't believe anything on the goverment news anyway, right" she said smiling and laughing.

"If i was making creatures in a lab, I'd make them look just like you" said Sketch looking at Asha We all laughed at that one.

"really? that's really sweet."

"leave her alone fool" said Cindy as she grabed his tabloid and hit him over the head. "and stop reading this trash before you ruin whats left of your brain cells." she said looking at the cover, Max glanced over then grabbed the tabloid and got up.

"i gotta go" she said taking off.

"i wonder what that was all about." souta said. Cindy followed after Max

"Sketch what was on that cover." I asked him

"just a picture of some supposed transgenic kinda looked like dog." i glanced over at souta. Sketch left the table and went back to his game with the guys.

Cindy returned 'turns out the Transgenic in that photo was the guy Joshua who helped her Escape Manticore just before she saw you guys."

"did she say where she was going?" I asked.

"nope just said she had to find him." i nodded.

"so souta and i are going to get out of here we got a couple of hours of day light to kill to look for some others. if max calls let her know to call me."

"no problem boo"

***** In an abandoned warehouse******

Alec wakes up to a very bright light and in a cage held up in the sky. a disembodied voice reaches his ears. "that was a very impressive display last night." Alec looks over to find Ames

"its so nice to have fans." he states sarcastically.

"tell me 494, have you been in contact with this girl." Ames asks pulling out a photo of Max. Alec shakes his head and brushes his hand across his brow, "we know that you were breeding partners back at Manticore."

"It was just a summer fling," was Alec's answering smirk and laughing it off.

"what about any other transgenics?" Ames asked putting the photo away

"I make it a point not to fraternize with automatons. They slow me down" he said putting his hands up. "so what are you F.B. I.? N.S.A?"

"lets just say that i've been sent to wipe out all evidnece that Manticore ever existed and leave it at that." he sneered.

"oh." Alec said shrugging.

"make sure you take a DNA sample before you dispose of the bodies." Ames told otto as he turned away.

Alec got up. "wait killing me isn't going to solve your problem."

Ames stopped "your right. i have to take out all of you."

"you got to find them first, I can help."

"is that a fact?" Ames asked turning back to him.

"who better to hunt transgenics than another transgenic?" Alec said.

"You expect me to believe, that you would turn against your won kind?" he said walking forward

"Try me" Ames nodds to Otto and the cage opens at the bottom dropping Alec he lands on his fee but is surrounded by agents at all turns. he sits in a chair as a doctor injects something in his neck. he groans " what was that?"

Ames sits opposite from him holding a watch and setting a timer. "just a little something to make sure that you don't runn off on me" he says smiling. "as you were undoubtedly planning to do. Micro-explosive." he drops one and steps on it causing it to blow. "Not much punch to it really, but enough considering it's lodged against your brain stem. If it goes off, you will never know what hit you." Alec looks around seriously. "locate and kill three transgenics, and i'll disarm it." Alec looks up at him.

"how long do i have?"

"the explosive is timed to detonate in exactly 24 hours." Ames answers.

"A day?' he asks chuckling.

Ames leans forward in his chair. "your come through and i have three less freaks to worry about. you don't " he makes a popping sound" your head explodes." ames stands up. and hands him the watch as he starts it. "times a wasting. I'd get started if i were you." Alec gets up and starts walking away. "oh... One more thing. Bring back their barcodes. Proof of Purches" he says opening and closing a blade before tossing it at Alec. "Happy hunting. This could prove to be a very intresting little experiment."

"think he's lying about not knowing the girl?" one of his agents asks.

"always assume they're lying. You'll live longer." Ames said staring off in the distance.

"we could get lucky, He brings in her barcode. We scrape it for DNA answer a lot of questions."

"Either way, I win." says Ames.


	19. 1 Barcode and the Search Continues

***** At Logan's apartment*****

Logan's holding the tabloid with Joshua's face on it. "looks pretty dangerous."

"he's not" Says Max looking from her spot by the window. "don't judge him because of the way he looks."

"well fine."Logan's says tossing the tabloid onto the coffee table. " but apparently he is breaking into peoples houses. Any idea why?"

"maybe he's looking for a place to sleep or something to eat." she starts walking towards Logan, "I have to get to him before something really bad happens."

"ill see if i can get a hold of those police reports." Logan says watching her. "Finding addresses on the break-ins. They're probably all the same area. near wherever he's hiding."

"Should narrow things down, at least." she said hopefully.

"i can boot up my police scanner, monitor the calls. If he shows up somewhere else, maybe you can get to him before the cops do."

max smiles, "thanks. He's so not ready to be out there in the world. I put him there. If something happens it'd be my fault"

"don't be so hard on yourself Max." said Alec from the doorway. "you put me out in the worlds, and i'm loving it."

"don't you people ever knock?" Logan says sarcasticly.

"What are you doing here?" Max asks straightening out.

"Looking for you. the fact is, i miss being with my own kind. I was wondering if you hooked up with any of the others." He said walking in.

"you looking to start a support group?" Max asks sarcasticly.

"nah, i'm just bored, really." he said opeing his jacket and sitting down. "ordinary people are so ordinary. No Offense" he says looking at logan as max walks around behind grabbed his arm and pulled him up.

"i'll set up a play date later. We're kind of in the middle of something." Max says pulling him towards the door. Alec looks down and pulls his arm out of her grasp.

"Whoa, Isn't this your dog-boy pal? Looks like he's gotten himslef into quite a jam." he said look up form the paper. "Guess you're gonna swoop in and save the day, huh?"

"i was thinking about it." she says making a face at him. Alec looks back at the paper.

"well you're gonna need a hand."

"she's got two of her own, but thanks" logan says jealously.

"this affects me too, you know." Alec says looking at him seriously. "when people catch wind that stuff like this is out there. it's exposure for all of us. Today the tabloids, tomorrow the nightly news." Max looks between him and logan then back at Alec.

"Logan's tracking down leads. In the meantime, thought I'd check out Terminal City."

"Max..." Logan interrupts.

"Its' where i would head if i was trying to keep low profile."

"Why? what's terminal City."

"Come on I'll show you." max walks off. They headed towards Terminal city and Max explained. "Do you have a phone?"

"Yea, why?" Alec says pulling it out.

Max begins to dial.

***** back with Kagome *****

Ring Ring "Kagome speaking"

"Kagome its Max, I'm looking for Joshua and Alec is helping me"

"Alec?" I asked intrigued.

"yea, we are at terminal city, and going underground so wanted to let your know before we lose reception. Can you keep an eye out for him up there?"

"yep no problem. if you do end up finding him let me know then we can meet up at my place."

"Gott ya baby sis. meet you at your place. so did you and souta find anything?"

"yea I found two kids. Souta's waiting with them they are suppose to have 3 more kids that are a part of their unit who went in search of food."

"good." max said before hanging up.

***** With Lydecker*****

He found the building and snuck in knocked out a guard and took pictures of the tree kid skeletons' he found and the paintings on the wall of the site it was a manticore sign. a lion. of some sort he then made a call.

***** In the sewers*****

Max got a page "its logan" max said reach her hand out and then calling logan he told her the info about the old addresses her and Alec decided to split up she went to the last address and he hunted down the panther transgenic. Who he found getting ready to eat a dog. "You're not really going to eat that are you? Come on sister have a little dignity. That's right sister dinner times a chiming." they fight he wins and gets the barcode.

"bongo" the old man yells

"oh shut up" the dog whimpers and Alec lets him up to the surface.

***** with Kagome on the streets******

"kagome the rest of the unit is back" Souta said they all stood at attention.

"Okay troops at ease." Kagome said, they all relaxed. "Souta here is going to take you somewhere safe where you can get clothed and fed. After you have had a good night's rest i will speak with you in the morning."

"Yes ma'am request to ask a question:"

"Request accepted"

"Who attacked manticore, then why would the signal to regroup become one to scatter and go to ground."

"I don't want to discuss that here but i will tell you that Manticore wasn't attacked they tried to kill us and Me and my friends changed the signal when we found them trying to kill all survivors that regrouped we will discuss this more later on tonight or tomorrow. Right now I have to save another of our kind before the police get to him. Now follow souta and rest up, I'll see you all in the morning." I motioned for Souta to take them to the truck. they walked off. I got on my bike and started searching some of the sectors but found nothing so far. _'hmm i wonder if i should try calling Max and Alec to see what's going on?"_ i picked up my phone and dialed the number, but no one answered. "Okay, i guess i'll just keep looking." i spent the next few hours looking around.

****with Max & Logan****

"If this guy Sandeman founded the Company how come you don't know his name?" Logan asked

"its not like there was a Statue in the quad, I'd never heard of the guys until Joshua and then Renfro said something. Some Crap about me being the one they're looking for." Max answered

"i wonder if that is what Lydecker was talking about. He called. Said something about you're D.N.A being unusual."

"Whatever" Max stated rolling her eye's and looking away

"Not whatever, There's something going on here." Logan argued

"yeah Joshua's out there and he needs my help. What about the other addresses? Did you get them?" Max asked turning back to look Logan in the eye.

"yeah and they didn't add up. None of the others are named Sandeman." Logan states and Max shakes her head

"it doesn't make any sense"

"Plus the addresses are all over town. No pattern at all." he sighed.

"so we've go nothing" max looked around and noticed logan's hockey stick missing. "Don't tell me you sold your Hockney to pay that labtech creep."

"yep" Logan said with a silly grin

"Your grandmother gave that to you" max said exhasperated

"small Price to pay, And the creep called says that he analyzed the blood sample you gave him, Thinks he can cure you."

"Are you Serious?" max says afraid to even think of the possibility.

"mmhmmm," reaches behind himself and grabs a small package, "he wants you to come by tomorrow" holds out the package to max,

"Whether he comes through or not.... I'm kicking in for half of this." she says smiling down at him.

"its ok" logan answers smileing back.

"i want this to you know"

"get it to me when you can." logan says beep beep beep. the radio in the back ground becomes louder.

Man on radio says he got a crazed dog cornered in his garage, Make that a guy, No make it a dog." Max start towards door as she listens

Dispatcher voice "whatever, We'll check it out"

Man's voice "349 Whitney" logan turns back to look at max

"hey do you think that..... sigh" he drops his sentence because Max is no longer in the room


	20. Joshua? Sandeman? Huh!

*Author Note*

Sorry for the long wait i ment to update weeks ago then got lost in the life of school and socializeing. Well here are a couple of updated chapter i hope you enjoy them. Like i've said before i enjoy any and all reviews.

Thanks to **_LostGryffindorFoundSlytherin _**for the wonderful review, i had been shooting this idea in my head for how to do it for months before actually starting this story. I'm trying to add more of a Inuyasha turn of event to the story to add to Dark Angels Season 2 guideline then follow on from there. Please let me know if you have anything you may think needs anything diffrent. I so totally think you should write your own crossover with Inuyasha and Dark Angel so i can see what kind of idea's you have as well.

****** Back with Kagome*****

"man where the hell is terminal city" I ask my self as I drive along when I begin to hear sirens headed towards one direction then i see max cross one intersection on her bike. "Better follow her lead" I said making a sharp left turn to follow max. I see a cop car pull up to a garage not that far ahead _damn this can't be good_. The cops get out of there car and you can here the hesitancy in there voice because they don't know what their facing. I pull back and brake to see what max will do. She drive's around the cop car into the garage. and I hear fighting going on as well as a back window breaking _damn it this is so not good_ a guy comes running out and I hear max yell out "Joshua?" I drive my bike forward and see the unconscious cops.

"Good job Max" I say looking to see the unconscious officers on the floor she turns to glare at me. "come on he's long gone by now you and I both know that." I say, "come on lets get going before these two wake up or that guy who ran out calls for more back up. We so don't need that."

***** With Alec******

The places the barcode on the booklet "one down two to go" Alec looks around. Puts the book away and glances at his watch he only has 7 hours left he walks by some homeless people surrounding a trashcan that's lit on fire. Then begins to walk away when he spots a kid around the age of 16 to 18 wrapped in a blanket, wearing army white and gray camouflage. The teen notices him and immediately stands to attention.

"Sir. Are we remobilizing?" he asks people turn to look. Alec see's this and looks back then whispers.

"Follow me. Don't make a big deal out of it." the teen follows him into any alley, "where is your squad?"

"We got separated when the fire broke out, then I saw the signal the one that told us to go to ground" he answered

"So you're alone?" Alec inquired

"Yes sir." Alec looks behind him then guides the teen to look the way as if taking him in hand and when he is turn Alec strikes wrapping his arm around the teens throat till he loses consciousness. Sets him down gently then kneels close pulls back the hoodie around his neck to bare the barcode, pauses and closes his eye's for a moment then continues to cut the barcode off.

****Lydecker*****

He sits in his car discussing photos from the place he found with some anthropologist over the phone. Lets him know that he will bring the original photo's later on that night.

***** Back with Alec and White*******

"So I got two, I just need more time to get the third" Alec says

"We had an agreement" White answers

"Just a few hours" Alec pleads

"That's not what I'm talking about" White states "I told you to kill them" he looks Alec straight in the eye.

"Yeah" Alec agreed White nods to someone behind Alec who press a control and drops the teenagers body to the floor

"Someone left him outside and emergency room with a bandage on the back of his neck." White says walking towards the body and taps his own neck for emphasis

Alec looks him directly in the eye, "he was just a kid."

"You disappoint me! Now apparently you had no trouble killing WHATEVER this Was but him One of your Own…. You couldn't do it. So now you're a dead man."

"I can do it." Alec states softly "give me another chance." He asks.

"All right I let him count against your final total. " He answers and crosses his arm before continuing, "But you still owe me one more. Say 'Thank You'" he states aggressively but low at the same time.

Alec hesitates for a moment then speaks, "Thank you, Can I have more time" he tries again.

"NO' But you can have this." He reaches out and grabs a stun gun from one of his agents. "Maybe… if you don't have to listen to them beg and scream you can actually go through with it." He holds it out to Alec who continues to try and look unemotional about the situation Alec grabs the stun gun and "Tick Tock" White says mockingly.

Alec forces a smile.

*********with Logan, Max and Kagome********

"I think I figured it out- why the addresses don't add up. Joshua's been looking for Sandeman, All right It's just his information's out of date. "Logan begins to write something from the computer down.

"What do you mean?" Max and I ask together.

"Well, I ran the addresses I got against the listings in a pre-pulse directory." He looks up proudly at us, "Ten years ago, people with the last name Sandeman lived at all six addresses."

"Joshua must've gotten his hands on an old directory and not realized it's no good anymore." Max said.

"Well that sure as hell explains a lot why he's breaking into random homes." Kagome says reaching for her and max's coats.

"He's going through them one by one, in order." Logan states

"Any Left?" Max asks hopefully.

Logan lifts up the paper, "Three more."

"Thanks Logan, I'd hug you, but…." She shrugs as she drops her sentence without completing it.

"Maybe in a couple of days," Logan says looking deeply into her eyes.

Kagome hands Max her Jacket, "damn it you two are depressing, I'll hug him for you then I'll hug you does that help." Kagome bends to hug Logan then turns to hug max as she begins to turn her around to leave. "Thanks for the Help Logan, we really appreciate it. If Souta calls tell him to feed the kids and get them to bed." I grab the page out of max's hand rip one address of and hand the others back to her.

"What the hell are you doing Kagome." She shouts.

"Look Maxi this will take less time if we split in two, I'll check out this address you check out the other two. I'll page you if I see him or you call me if you get him ok. But these are the last two in town and we don't know which one he'll hit tonight." I said as I walked to my bike and started it. "Get a move on we don't have all night." Max begins to walk to her bike as Kagome takes off.

"Max" Someone yells, Max spins around and gasps.

"Oh, you scared me." Max says in shock _'how the hell did he get behind me without me realizing he was near'_

"We need to talk." Alec says rapidly

"Wish I could, but I don't have time right now." Max says as she looks past him then back to the address on the paper.

"I'm afraid you're gonna have to make time. It's a matter of life and death—Mine." He says seriously. His hand inches to the stun gun in his back pocket.

"Look, I don't know what your drama is," Max closes her eyes then opens them again exasperated, "but I got a lead on Joshua and I'm out of here, now." She walks around him and gets on her bike.

"Joshua?" Alec questions

"Yep" She bends over on her bike exposing her barcode, Alec looks to the watch and see's he only has an hour left to spare as it beeps in warning.

"I'll go with you," he states in a monotone voice

"Fine, Ready?" she asks getting up in her seat. He looks at her

"Yeah," then begins to get on behind her as she starts her bike.

******* With Kagome*******

'_Damn how hard can it be to find this fucking address, don't people know how to number's and streets around here'_ kagome says as she begins to slow on the road then notices a fenced in home. "Hmmm I wonder if that's it." She questions out loud. "Well only one way to find out." She looks around and see's no one, does another sweep of the streets before jumping the fence.

"Damn it hasn't anyone ever heard of a gardener; I mean this place is to wild with plants and foliage." She creeps up to the front door only to find it wide open, she sniffs around, "hmm what do we have here?," she say as smell another transgenic, "Soldier come forward," She says with authority. You can hear some light scurry which could be mistaken for a mouse but then 4 children appear in front of Kagome at attention waiting for inspection. "Who is the leader of this squad?" Kagome asks.

"Designation X6-849 Ma'am, Our squad leader is currently out looking for ration's, Ma'am" Said the oldest girl who looked to be about 14.

"At ease soldiers, we will wait for your squad leader then we will go to a safer place." All four children eased their stances and waited. "You can all have a seat, or go to gather your belongings if you have any." They all scurried off in different direction then came back to the living room and sat down waiting. Kagome walked off lifting the phone to her ear and called Souta.

"Hey how's it going at home?" She asked.

"Alls good at base, big sis. All the kids fed they are watching a movie right now. How's everything with you and Max?" Souta asked moving away from the family room where the movie could be heard going and entering the conference room shutting the door so as not to be heard by the others.

"well we split up and I found four more kids waiting on the squad leader to return and I've been here fifteen minutes so far and no Joshua to speak of so I'm hoping max had better luck than I did on the Joshua front. I'll be bringing these kids home in a bit can you please make sure the to have showers ready for them and clean clothes as well as some food."

"No problem. I'll make sure to have everything ready for your arrival. So boys or girls how many?" Souta asked.

"Well I have three girls between the ages of 9 to 14. One boy age 11 and I don't know how old the squad leader is yet but I'll give you a call when he or she arrives." I said sighing.

"Don't worry sis I'll set a variety of sizes out then." Souta encouraged me, "besides its no problem this place is awesome I think if we just assign rooms the clothing will appear like it did with the others."

"WHAT" Kagome shouted.

"I know that's what I was thinking when one of the girls pops out dressed in clothes we hadn't even bought so she showed me her dresser drawers and they were full of clothes. I'm telling you that your adoptive family made a seriously wicked home it totally accommodates guest. "

"Okay I'll have to see this for myself later. Right now I had better watch these kids. And wait for the squad leader. You take care of yourself lil bro."

"You watch your back to Kagome. Bye big sis and return home." Kagome hung up the phone. She returned to the children then glanced at her watch she had been on the phone with souta for 10 minutes. She looked over and saw the children watching her.

"Okay you boy and girls are any of you in need a medical attention?" they all shook their heads no. "When did your squad leader leave for rations?" X6-849 got up

"He left to seek rations about 2 hours ago ma'am." Kagome nodded even with stealing the squad leader should be back soon.


	21. Alec's Betrayel, Max's Despair

******** Back with Max and Alec*****

Max's bike pulls up to a broken wired fence where she stops. "this is the right address, guess they tore the place down." Max looks around then spots something she smiles grows big "Joshua!"

Joshua turns around on the from the paper he has in his hand "Max"

"Hey Big Fella!" she says as she hugs him

"Hey Little fella," Joshua says returning her hug.

"How you doing? I've been worried." She says pulling away from the hug.

Joshua looks to the side and sniffs then looks back. "Father not here… Not anywhere."

"Where did you get that?," Max asks looking at the paper.

"Took it, uh from people upstairs after Father left." Joshua explained.

"See, those addresses are old. That means that those people may not live there anymore." Max says sadly.

"Two more," Joshua says pointing at the list. Alec looks between max and Joshua then his watch.

Max frowns" Okay we'll check it out. But Kagome is at this house." Max says pointing, "Let me call her see if she found anything." Max states and Joshua nods and grins happily.

"I hate to be a killjoy, but nobody's going anywhere," Alec says getting seriously he pulls his arm forward with the stun gun and shoves it in Max's abdomen tasering her. "uhh! Uhh!" she grunts as she falls to the floor and Joshua lunges for Alec who dodges the attack and tasers Joshua who also grunts but doesn't fall like max he just turns back and attacks again growling all the while, aleck gets him again for a little bit longer til he falls to the ground then flips him to his stomach and pulls down Joshua shirt to find no barcode.

"_**where is it? Where the Hell is you bar code?" **_ Alec yells.

" No bar Code, I was first, Special." Alec stuns him again as he gets up then tosses the stun gun and heads towards Max who is watching as she twitches on the ground helplessly.

"I'm Sorry. There's no other way." Alec says looking into her eyes as he pulls out eh switchblade.

"Alec..." Max gasps out

"I don't want to die." He says then kneels down above her she looks up at him with fear, he pulls the blade back slowly as they both look into each others eyes Alec grunts as he plunges down the knife only to stick it in the ground beside her head unable to kill her. As he pants then falls to the side. All the while Max watches at the blade in the ground near her head.

***** back at the scientist motel room******

"I thought so." He said looking at Max. "I planted a few myself back in the day." Max pace's in front of them as Joshua looks on. "Mind my asking how you ended up with one of these pop guns attached to your brain stem?"

"Because he's a cold-blooded opportunistic showoff who thought he could run his game on a major bad guy who, it turns out is an even bigger scumbag then he is. That about cover it?" Max states out loudly.

Alec turns slightly "yeah that's pretty much how it happened."

"Oh before I forget thanks so much for not killing me." Max says sarcastically, Alec turns back towards her.

"Me too." Joshua says sincerely.

"I can disarm it, but it'll cost you ten grand." Alec's eye look towards the scientist.

"That the only number you know?" Max yells.

"I can get you the rest later." Alec says handing him a wad of bills.

"Need it up front," says the scientist Alec gets out of the chair and turns grasping his neck.

"Where the hell am I gonna get that kind of cash in the next five minutes? Huh?" says loudly in his ear.

"Wait," Max says calmly looking at them. "You're paying me back. She reaches into her jean jacket and pulls out and envelope. Alec lets go of the scientist who gasps for air.

"No problem" Alec lifts up his sleeves and sits back down.

"Great. I can leave town tonight." Says the scientist

"What? You haven't finished MY job" Max says upset. Alec looks back at him.

"Have I not mentioned that my life is in danger?" he says waving his hands.

"I'll make sure nothing happens to you." Max states with conviction.

"Not good enough. Look, you can have the work that I've done so far." Alec looks between them and a look of dawning appears on his face as he realizes what is going on. "Take my analysis. You find some other Manticore geek to help you finish it off." Alec looks down knowing what she is giving up to save his life.

"Where?"

"Don't know if they're smart like me, they're probably already on their way out of town." He pulls out several sheets of paper. "We got a deal?" he says finally looking up to hand her the paperwork. "This guy's got about two minutes to live." Alec and Max share a look. She looks back at the dr.

"Do it." She says firmly then grabs the paperwork and hands him the cash. He sets out to work behind Alec. 10 seconds on the clock.

"Time's almost up Pal" Alec says hastily

" Don't distract me." You hear a crunch of a sort then he pulls it out and lifts it about a foot from Alec's head where it explodes causing Alec to flinch away and gasp. "Congratulations, you're not dead" The dr. mocks. Alec looks from him to max who is starting at the paperwork in her hand. Joshua behind her arms crossed looking slightly upset. "That's it, I'm out of here." Dr. packs up and says "Sayonara" as he leaves and shuts the door behind him they all watch him leave.

Max looks back at Alec to find him watching her, "I owe you, Max. I know I screwed things up…" she interrupts him

"Shut up! And listen, 'cause I'm only saying this once." Max says drawing near to him, "_**That guy was the last chance for me and Logan. He's Gone, and it's your fault. **_Don't think I'm ever getting over that." She angrily tells him with disappointment in her eyes.

"I know." Alec says sincerely

"Just … Do me a favor, all right?" Max says softly "Go Away, I can't even look at you right now." She says as she turns away. Joshua growls at Alec as he gets up and leaves.

Alec opens the door and grabs his jacket and turns around. "I'm sorry Max, for everything," He says honestly. Then shuts the door on his way out.

"I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up anyway." Max says to Joshua "I just wish I knew what I was gonna tell Logan." Joshua comforts her as she begins to cry softly.

******Witch Lydecker******

He is driving has he glances at his watch. When he hears another vehicle tires squeal behind him and a car approaching at a rapid speed.

*********with Kagome********

She waited with the four children for another 10 minutes when she heard the noise outside. As someone drew nearer, in stepped a boy about 17 years of age. "its about time you got back soldier." He dropped the bag he was holding and stood at attention immediately. "At ease soldier, Gather your belongings and be ready to leave in five minutes."

"Yes, Ma'am" he said running off. To gather his belongings, and returned in 30 seconds later, "permission to speak"

"Permission granted" kagome answered.

"Are the troops remobilizing?" He asked

"No they aren't I'll explain everything tomorrow for now I am taking back to my home base and getting you some warm food to eat as well a safe and warm place to bed down for the night. Now let's move out." She walked her motorcycle which wouldn't have been easy for an average human to Max's home and took it upstairs asked OC to watch over it until she came by tomorrow. Then went back down to where the children waited in the truck which souta had left there earlier on in the day, so that they would have the transportation when needed.

She drove to her home and got the children fed and off to bed. Souta helped her wash the dishes and put the children to bed. Picks up the phone to page max. Two minutes pass before her phone starts to ring.

"Max, did you find him?"

"Yeah, how was the place you were at?"

"Some small home found some kids there brought them home. So how come you didn't call me sooner?" Kagome asked curiously

"Long story, Joshua and I are going to check out the last home on the list then I'll come over later to talk about what happened." Kagome noted the sad tone in Max's and wondered what could have happened.

"Okay big sis. Take care of yourself. And keep safe tell Joshua hi and that I said take care.

****** Next morning by the bay*******

"The body must've been thrown clear" says the police officer. "I guess we're gonna have to drag the river." They find strange photo's near the body and bag them.

*****with max and Joshua*****

"this is the last address." Max says entering the house with Joshua following closely the furniture is overturned and paper all over the phone, max lifts a chair and Joshua bend to pick up a book and an excited look appears on his face.

"Father's house," He says.

"You Sure?" she asks looking at him quickly he glances back at her then looks back at the book.

"His books, I remember." She looks away again Joshua picks up a cane with a lion. And put it in front of max.

"Manticore Symbol. See? She says pointing to the symbol on his jacket.

Joshua shakes his head, "No Father's," he says caressing the cane. Max looks at it

*Flashback*

She remember a man holding the cane. Walking towards her then bending on his knee and hugging her "there she is, My little one, My special little one." He says as he picks her up. She hugs him back

*Flashback ends*

"Max… Little Fella…. MAX! Father not here." Joshua says looking around.

"No, looks like he hasn't been here in a long time. I'm Sorry. I know that wasn't the plan." She says looking at him sadly.

"Joshua and Father that's the plan," he says looking at her seriously.

"Max, Joshua and Father that's the plan, you want to find him I'll help you. I got some question for this guy." She says honestly.

"He'll help you, just like the man helped your friend." Joshua says confidently.

"You think he can cure this virus thing?" she asks him hesitantly.

"He made us, He'll make you better, and that's what you tell.. Logan… To have hopes up." He says innocently and proudly.

"Okay." Max says quietly as she looks down. Then she lights some candles and allows Joshua to fall asleep before blowing out the candles and leaving.


End file.
